


Choking On Petals

by Adsdragonlover, Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A different take on Hanahaki, Case Fic, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Miscommunication, RK900 deviates, Soft Belly Gavin, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Undercover as a Couple, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, so much miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: An undercover case is probably a bad time to start a garden in your body, but Gavin's never been one to make a good choice. Now to keep his non-deviated partner from finding out so they can close the case- that's going to be fun.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 49
Kudos: 183





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Quick message from the author before we start-  
> So this was an RP between me and Ads a while back that I edited and re-arranged into a fic for everyone else to read! I read over it twice to make sure it flows as it should and isn't awkward to read, and Ads read over it as well, checking for errors and flow, so we hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I will have some comments about my version of Hanahaki on the final note for anyone interested in the different take on it!

It was beautiful out. The snow had long since melted, and the grass was lovely shades of green in the few places you could see it. Between the cracks of the concrete weeds pushed through, yellow dandelions and green leaves. The warmth of the sun soaked everything and everyone, Gavin and his mechanical partner included. They'd been partners for about four months now, RK900 found sometime after the revolution.

He didn't question it much, simply because he was too tired at the time from the sudden influx of cases. Sure there was the initial riot against having a partner, but that had long since died off. RK, as Gavin called him because he refused to name someone, was alright for an android. Not warm, not like Connor, but he did his job well, and Gavin was impressed with the speed they opened and closed cases.

  
  


This one excluded. They had to resort to staking out the building, sitting on a patio a couple doors down and Gavin sipping some kind of bubble tea. They both were in casual wear, Gavin opting for a black graphic tee for one of his favorite artists and a dark navy bomber jacket. It hid his carry and had inside pockets for his badge and cuffs, so he wore tight faded jeans with it, enjoying the break from his baggy everyday 'work' wear. "Fucking hell, could they be any slower..."

  
  


He grumbled, taking a longer sip and then feeling an itch in his throat. Like something crawling up, he turned his head, coughing into his arm. It was a couple quick coughs, but when he pulled his arm away, there was a green leaf on his arm. He was confused for a moment, but brushed it off as a leaf stuck to him from the trees they passed on the walk. "RK, any changes in the building?"

RK shook his head. “Nothing.” He sighed. “We’ve got nothing.”

"Of fucking course not. Ugh- such a nice day and we're on a stakeout where we won't even get to chase anyone." Gavin took one of the beads, popping it in his mouth and then pulling out his phone. [ _ No Messages _ .] He couldn't help but be hopeful, looking to his partner and then chuckling.

  
  


"Humor me, what all can you drink and eat again?"

  
RK raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. “Fine. I’ll repeat myself. I can eat and drink small quantities of virtually anything. I’ll just have to manually remove it at some point.” He looked at Gavin with a smirk. “Why? Thinking of offering me some boba tea, Detective?”

Fuck, Gavin found himself quickly looking away every time the other smirked. Despite the other not being a deviant, he was learning how to get along with his human partners. Gavin suspected it was to raise the success probability of missions, but he hoped it was because of deviancy. "Maybe. I was going to have you try one of these pearls- see if you can do your- analyzing thing and tell me what it's made of."

  
  


Sucking one up, he plugged the top with his tongue and pulled the straw out, placing his thumb over the other end to keep it trapped. "Something to do while we wait for these fuckers to move."

RK sighed. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to indulge you.” He took the straw and sucked up the boba pearl. 

He made a face almost immediately. “It’s very chewy.”  ~~ I don’t like it ~~ . “It’s... not an experience I’d prefer to repeat.” RK sighed then and listed off the ingredients of the Boba pearls. “Are you satisfied, Detective?”

  
  


Miming the ' _ I suppose _ ', Gavin then looked at the face RK made. Sure he wasn't too big a fan of the 'boba milk tea' version, more a fruity guy himself, it was still a lot to hear RK say he didn't like it. In not those exact words, but Gavin put it to memory. "Normally I just pop them between the rough of my mouth with my tongue, get it over with ya know."

  
  


Normally he got the fruity kind. When he was with Tina or alone, not wanting to be seen as anything less than the prickly bastard he was- he had to be. "Noted though, and huh. Tapioca huh- sounds fancy as fuck for something that in the end mostly tastes like brown sugar milk." He snorted a bit, looking to the building and seeing no movement. He felt another itch in his throat and ignored it.

"How much longer til this stake out is a bust?"

RK’s LED cycled yellow. “Approximately 4 hours and 17 minutes.” RK replied.   
  


  
"Phck- four hours!" Gavin groaned then, laying his chest across the table, head facing the building but looking up to his partner. "And I can't take my jacket off, this sucks..." Laying like this eased the itch, but he tasted something beyond the boba tea. 'Fucking allergies.' "You staying at the DPD tonight?"

RK frowned. “Yes. Where else? I don’t have an apartment, Detective.”

"It's been four months, RK, it's a valid question! Hasn't Anderson offered you his place?" Gavin had been debating offering his own, but he managed to push Connor so far away that he never got curious- Gavin would like to keep the habit up. The less people knew about him, the less they could hurt him... Yet he didn't think RK would.

  
  


RK carefully schooled his expression into a neutral one. “No. And I would not wish to stay with him if he did.”

That Gavin caught onto, the lack of a frown and the sudden stiff void of his face. Though he made as if he didn't, he quickly moved from the topic. With Connor, he thought aggression could deviate him. That failed spectacularly. With RK, he tried pushing buttons still, but he didn't want to press too hard. "Would you stay with anyone? If it was reasonable."

  
  


RK paused thoughtfully. His LED cycled yellow.  ~~I’d stay with you if you offered~~. He quickly pushed the thought away. “I... would, yes.”

Gavin chewed on his straw at that, eyes trained on the door now. "Well, my place- eh some of the- sleezes on the lower levels. Being real pricks lately, boutta knock their fucking teeth in... What I mean to say is- there's probably a whole ass fit Jericho's having about you staying at the bullpen all night... Would you like- no. Would it be more beneficial to your mission- to stay at my place?" He tried to think of ways to make his programming consider it. 

  
  


"You might be able to keep me from being late," he was never late, "or from being too reckless the night before?" That's better. Believable, since RK probably couldn't tell the difference from willingly being choked and getting choked in a bar fight. Hell Gavin barely could.

RK stared at him, LED swirling yellow.  ~~ I’d like that. ~~

**[+ + Software Instability]**

“That- that sounds like a good idea, Detective. As long as you’re sure I wouldn’t be intruding.”

"Phck no. Got a spare bedroom, all it got in it is some spare shit of mine in the closet. You can stay there and recharge and shit, and I got thirium or- whatever." He would have to make sure it didn't have an expiration date, since he got it before the revolution, but he always had some on hand. "Yeah. Cool. Uh- you know this, you've scanned me, but I have two cats. Bastard doesn't like anyone at first, and uh... Be careful with Doa."

  
  


A deviant android cat and a non-deviant military android. This boded  _ well _ but he really hoped Doa would be good. "She's normally a perfect angel but if she doesn't like you, I'd keep your clothes to your room."

Before he had a chance to process his mouth opened and he spoke. “Can I see pictures of them? Your cats?” He paused. He couldn’t explain why he’d said that. So he didn’t.

  
  


There wasn't even an attempt to stop the smile that formed at the question. "Of course, about time you asked! Doa might surprise you a bit." He pushed over his phone, navigating into his gallery and pulling up the folder of pet photos. "Bastard's the little black one. Doa is the silver tabby." Doa was still beautiful in Gavin's eyes, despite the leg that was too scarred for the skin to lay over it again and the mismatched eyes, the skin out in a patch over the right one.

  
  


RK glanced briefly at the pictures but his attention was stolen more by Gavin himself, and the soft, fond smile on his face.  ~~ I want to be the cause of that smile. ~~

**[+ + Software Instability]**

“You own an android cat?”

Nodding quickly, Gavin would've looked away from the door they were supposed to be watching if RK wasn't focused on the phone. "Yup. Doa- D O A. Dead on arrival. She's my princess, I found her in an alley. She'd been run over by a car or a truck- leg broken and face smashed in. Couldn't just- leave her there, so I patched her up and took her home. Now she's deviant and up my ass about every guy I bring home, but I love her nonetheless. Best part is, every time I foster a kitten she just takes them in, keeps them from ruining the place." He realized he was rambling and tucked his face into his arms, feeling heat rise to it.

  
  


The itch in his throat increased and he ate some of the ice to relieve it. "You'll like her I think- or rather, she'll like you."

RK nodded. He felt like he would  ~~ like ~~ tolerate the android cat. “I agree.” That was the closest he could get to saying he’d like the cat.

The detective knew it was enough, shooting a smile up to RK and then flicking through his phone. He found the one image, and showed it to him. It was Doa on his head and four kittens on his stomach, his arm curled around them. "The last litter I fostered before I got Bastard. Haven't had the time to foster again, but I used to do so a lot." Eyes flicking back to the building, he thought he saw movement in the one window.

"Run a scan on the building RK." His voice lost the warmth, not moving from his casual position but very much alert now.

  
  


RK nodded,  ~~ slightly disappointed at not being able to see more pictures. ~~ He scanned the building. “There’s someone inside. Pacing. It appears this stakeout won’t be much longer.”

"Never know, we can hope. Boba tea is alright and all but I'm missing a coffee and a sub." He stretched much like a cat, flexing his fingers and legs carefully to not kick the other. "Think they're going to pull up in a car or walk out?"

RK considered the data. “There’s a 75% chance the suspect will leave on foot.”

  
  


The grin he had turned feral, Cheshire and cruel. "Fucking good. I feel like chasing someone now." Reckless, sure, but Gavin loved the chase. As much as he loved to disappear, wind himself into groups like a deadly red string, he loved the classic stuff too. Then Gavin saw movement closer to the windows near the door, and he stretched his back enough to pop.

"Is it still just him?"

RK scanned the building again. “...No. there’s another person. Most likely a male. Seems much smaller than the other one. Probably a teenager.” He frowned.  ~~ I don’t like that. ~~ “That’s unsettling.” 

  
  


At the additional person, Gavin stilled, looking to RK with a serious face. His voice was flat again, a defense against the world from knowing him. "The teen, what are they doing?"

RK frowned, “He appears to be filling a backpack with something. Probably red ice. Without clear input I can’t tell if he’s being forced into this work or is doing this willingly.” He sat up straighter. “Get ready. They’re heading for the door.” He said, putting his hand on the door handle.

  
  


Fuck. Gavin didn't want to hurt a kid but he wasn't about to let him get away either. "I'll take the kid and you get the big guy then. I got my taser on me." He got up adjusting his coat and watching the door from the corner of his eye. "After you RK."

RK nodded. “Understood. They’ll be leaving in 3... 2... now.” He said, hopping off of the bench as the door opened and the two men walked out, doing their best to look casual. Then the android ran at the bigger man like a bullet from a gun. “Freeze! Detroit Police!” The man booked it, but the kid froze, probably out of fear. RK ignored him and headed after the man.

  
  


There was no way in hell Gavin could keep up with the RK900, so he started towards the kid. Taking advantage of his frozen state, he approached the kid, all casual until his eyes moved over to him. "Make this easy on both of us, and turn around."

Maybe it was his calm voice as fucking Terminator himself launched himself after his partner, or the easy removal of a taser from his pocket, but the kid did as told. Gavin took the backpack off and cuffed him, reciting 'you are being detained' to him and then helping him to sit.

With the want to chase dying out, he allowed the itch in his throat to clear itself, coughing into his arm again. There were two green leaves and a taste of grass in his mouth, but he ignored both. ' _ Allergy season sucks. _ '

Gavin tried to talk to the kid, but they were tight lipped due to the fear. So Gavin had to go off what he could see, and with a loud sigh began to read him his rights.

  
  


RK caught up with the man easily. He tackled him to the ground and pinned him with one leg while he grabbed his handcuffs. “You’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you do not have access to a lawyer one will be provided to you. Do you understand your rights?” 

The man nodded and RK cuffed him. “Good.” He said, standing up and bringing the man with him. He walked back to Gavin with the man in tow.

  
  


Gavin looked over at RK when he showed up with the guy. "Kid's not saying shit, arrested him for possession with intent." He motioned to set the guy down and removed his walkie, calling for the squad cars they'd need. He was annoyed with the itch this time and ignored it. "Good catch RK. Expected nothing less from the DPD's finest's partner." He teased the other, knowing he couldn't fire back.

RK smiled slightly. “Thank you, Detective. You did good as well.” He frowned shortly after, his LED spinning yellow. “Are you getting sick, Detective?”

  
  


There was no one to hide the small smile that bloomed from the praise. It morphed into confusion at the question and he shrugged. "Naw, probably just allergies. Flowers and all that shit- can't wait for the summer."

RK frowned but nodded. “Okay. Do you take allergy medicine? That might help.” He suggested.

"Yeah yeah, I will start taking one in the morning starting tomorrow don't worry. Just a little itch right now." He was glad the other was worrying, in his own way, but it wasn't worrisome. The cars pulled up and Gavin tugged the kid up. "Wonder who answered-  _ please _ not Anderson..."

  
  


“It’s not Anderson, it’s officers Miller and Chen. You don’t need to worry.”

Gavin grinned, hearing it was his two favorites other than his partner. "Phck yeah." The door's opened on the cars and Gavin handed over the kid, quickly exchanging a hug with Tina. They couldn't stick around of course, Gavin pulling back to RK's side, and when they pulled off Gavin looked to the android. "Ready to head back then?"

  
  


RK nodded. “Yes, Detective. Are  _ you _ ready?”

Just because Gavin detected some sass, his hip jutted out, one arm folding over his chest for his elbow to rest on it. He tapped his finger against his mouth, looking up and humming. "Huh I don't know actually-"

As quick as he could he smacked the other's arm, face breaking into a grin. "Of course I am. Come on, Iron Giant. You get to interrogate some people."

  
  


**[+ +Software instability]**

~~ He is adorable. ~~ RK fought a smile. “You and I both know that isn’t my name.” He said, but he didn’t sound like he minded.  ~~Because he didn’t~~. “Let’s go then, Detective.”

"Of course I do, Bruce Wayne." He was teasing still, and if he stayed closer to RK than anyone else- well only he would know.

The adult got distribution charges and a warrant to stack them up with what they found, and the kid got possession with intent, Gavin wanting to help him out but... There was only so much you could do for a kid that didn't want helped. Still didn't keep him from being moody that day.


	2. 2

The rest of the week passed in patrols and burglary cases, not that Gavin minded. He was happy to walk around with RK. It was better to ignore the allergies the medicine didn't affect. Then he realized, on a day of paperwork about nine days later, that it wasn't allergies.

A rough coughing fit took Gavin, and he moved out of his seat, heading for the breakroom. When his arm pulled away, he tasted it.  _ Roses. _ There were several green leaves, dark with ridged edges. He recognized them from the trellis at that one funeral so long ago, and there were four now. One still stuck in his throat. Gavin's panic sky-rocketed, quickly brushing the leaves away and grabbing a cup of coffee.

  
  


' _ Not again no please. _ ' His head repeated the phrase, drinking the coffee as soon as it wouldn't burn him, sans anything in it. He returned to his desk, sitting down and nursing the cup. He didn't want to alert anyone, especially not his partner... Mainly because he didn't know the reason for this. He'd been getting along well with a couple people, and while he could narrow it down to a group, there was a nagging feeling he knew who it was.

RK had watched Gavin head to the breakroom quickly out of the corner of his eye and frowned. ‘ _ Something is wrong _ .’ When Gavin came back he brought it up as nonchalantly as he could. “Are you okay, Detective?” He was  ~~ worried ~~ concerned.

  
  


Jumping slightly at the voice, Gavin couldn't help but zone in on his LED. It was his biggest tell, something RK hadn't figured out how to glitch yet or didn't want to around him, he didn't know. Right now it was yellow, and that was the closest thing to worry that Gavin knew of. Feeling bad briefly, he sent a confident grin to RK. "Yeah, fucking- must've kept my window open last night. All fucking backed up and shit- it's nasty. You're so lucky you aren't a human and don't have to deal with this bullshit."

In every sense. He didn't know if androids could get...  _ this. _ Because acknowledging the name was so much worse. "Gonna have to get some honey and hope to keep it down."

  
  


RK frowned. That was a lie. He decided not to call him out on it. “Alright. But you’ll tell me if you need anything right?” He asked. “I’m here for you, Detective.” He always was, now. Since he was now staying with Gavin. Another reason he knew he was lying. There hadn’t been a draft from an open window last night.

_ ‘If he needed anything’ _ \- he needed 900 to deviate, so he could tell him the problem and deal with this now. He knew it didn't work like that, RK couldn't just become a deviant on the spot because his partner was a legally certified dumbass. Didn't stop the thought. "I know you are tincan, and phck, you know I appreciate it." Not a thanks but still expressing it. He realized now since there were several leaves, he was going to be coughing a lot more. He almost debated doing the opposite of honey- salt water to relax his throat. So they'd just- slip out.

  
  


"Anyways, let's focus on work for once. You got anything new for us?" Sure they only had a couple hours til they were off, technically, but putting something not Gavin on the other's mind kept him from calling out his bullshit.

RK shook his head. “Not unless you count paperwork, and I know you well enough to know that you don’t.”

  
  


"Aw, you flatter me dipshit." He couldn't help the grin, and focused on his terminal. "Have you looked into getting clothing yet- I know I know, I don't need multiple outfits as this one is fine- but what if we get on an undercover? It's gonna happen." It better fucking happen soon too, Gavin itched for something good to dig his claws into.

RK frowned. “I would, Detective. But I’m afraid I wouldn’t know what to pick.” He admitted.

  
  


_ Afraid. _ Even if it wasn't the actual emotion, and just a phrase, Gavin clung to it. "I could give ya some magazines or site recommendations. You get paid so you shouldn't have to worry about the price, and you have some place to store your outfit changes now... How about this- I pick out some outfits, and I show them to you. Whichever- seems like it would help you blend in the best, you can pick." He knew that was really going to send the program into a fit.

RK’s LED cycled yellow. “I- I would appreciate that, detective.”

  
  


"Good- we'll get you not so narc looking soon enough." He snickered at that, though he changed his own terminal to start searching through outfits. The paperwork wouldn't take more than five minutes anyways, he could afford to get sidetracked. Of course Connor eventually came over, as he sometimes would, trying to talk with RK. 

Gavin half suspected it was a check up on how their partnership was going. Connor and him, while they agreed they both were good detectives, weren't on close terms yet. One person he could cross off the list of reasons to bloom.

  
  


It turned out Connor was indeed coming over to speak with him about his partnership with Reed. Though not verbally. RK900’s LED cycled yellow.

[ _ RK900: Before you ask, yes we’re fine. He’s treating me with respect and isn’t hostile. Although he is lying to me. He seems sick. But he won’t admit it. _ ]

  
  


Connor only seemed slightly miffed about being stopped from speaking out loud, but he respected the other's choice, as small as it was.

[ _ Connor:You know I check up with you often. Detective Reed can be difficult, and while I'd like to believe he's changed... I have bias against that, I suppose. _ ] 

There was a pause as he scanned over Gavin. 

[ _ He has a cough? I wouldn't worry about it. Hank gets a cough around this time of year too. _ ]

RK frowned at the last message. [ _ RK900: No, he told me it was a cough. He was lying. It’s something else. I’m… It does not promote a healthy partnership to be lying to each other. _ ]  Concerned \- that wasn’t the word that first tried to go through.

  
  


Connor felt his tone rather than heard it. He wasn't proud to admit he had a bet going on with Hank that Gavin would cause the other to deviate- where Connor failed.

[ _ Connor: If he doesn't want you to know, it's likely you'll never find out. However, I can ask around if it will ease your concerns. Perhaps this is a seasonal illness he gets and doesn't want to worry you with? _ ]

[ _ RK900: I suppose that is a possibility. He has been... caring about me more lately, so it is possible that he’d want to ease my concerns. _ ] He caught on to his mistake. [ _ Not that I have concerns. Although, he has been causing me a lot of system instabilities. _ ]

  
  


[ _ Connor: Caring about you? Are you sure we're talking about the same Detective Reed _ .] There was amusement in Connor’s tone. [ _ He's probably just making sure he isn't the cause of your self-destruction if it happens. But still, I will ask around. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about _ .]

Switching to vocals, he finally addressed Reed, calm voice and everything. "Good afternoon Detective Reed. How's the paperwork going?"

Gavin grumbled, rolling his eyes cause he knew Connor could see the fact he was not working on paperwork. "Fine as ever. You and Anderson get any fun cases?"

  
  


RK bit back a smile. [ _ RK900: Thank you, Connor. _ ] “I don’t think cases in the homicide division can count as ‘fun’.”

Sighing, he looked over to RK. "Beats burglary and domestics! Connor you know what I mean-" He was cut off by the other, the grin never leaving.

"I do know what you mean- using 'fun' instead of 'interesting' or 'engaging'. To answer, no. We've been focused on one case and it's been keeping us. I take it you two haven't gotten anything either. As much as I'd love to bring you in on our case... I wouldn't." Gavin snickered, flipping Connor off, no real heat in it.

  
  


"Yeah yeah, get going I'm working on something." He always felt chided talking to Connor, sticking closer to Nines but he couldn't move towards him right now.

RK gave Connor a curt nod as he walked away. “We have approximately 15 minutes until our shift is over. Perhaps paperwork would be the be-“ he was cut off by the Captain shouting at them.

“Reed! RK900! In my office!”

RK shot Gavin a Look. “I know  _ I _ didn’t do anything. But you’ve been on remarkably good behavior lately so I’m not sure what this is about.”

  
  


At the shout, Gavin nearly jumped out of his seat, coughing into his arm quickly as a leaf was startled out of him. "Phcker!" He grumbled, getting up and taking a drink.

At the look he stuck his tongue out. "I've been a perfect phcking angel thank you... Though... This  _ could _ be about replacing the sugar shaker in the breakroom with salt that one time... That was weeks ago and no one caught onto it." He pouted, thinking the prank was perfectly executed. He even wore sterile gloves to keep from leaving any trace.

"Whatever let's get this over with."


	3. 3

“You just admitted to the crime. If he asks me about it I no longer have plausible deniability.” He was teasing, but when his eyes caught onto the leaf, he frowned. 

He didn’t comment however, just following the detective into Captain Fowler’s office. 

  
  


Gavin was still grinning from the teasing as he looked to his captain, and he felt so much damn happiness as signs of deviancy were starting to poke through. Hell if this stupid flower shit took him this time, he was going to cherish this. Gavin himself didn't notice the green leaf til he raised his arm to open the door, then he just brushed it off. Just to make it look better, even if to himself, he mumbled ' _ damn basil _ '.

“I have a case for you.” Fowler said as soon as the door had shut behind them.

At the words, Gavin lit up a bit. "Phck yeah- what is it?" He was eager, looking like a dog called to attention.

  
  


Fowler ignored the curse, looking to the two when they settled. "I need you two to go undercover. We have reason to believe there's a chain of dealers on the streets, connected by the group ' _ Micers _ '. We've secured identities for you," Fowler then pulled up IDs and profiles on who they would be playing, "and jobs, read over these files fully. Reed, since you've done this before you're on lead, however- there's one thing different."   
  
RK immediately frowned. “What’s the difference,” he asked, while Gavin picked up his file, looking at the ID.  _ Vincent Dinozzo. _ It was a common name he went under, inspired by shows he watched as a kid. The whole persona was, and he smirked a bit at the thought. Then he read the file and blinked.    
  
" _ Che palle! _ " Gavin cursed, the Italian rough sounding as he looked up, face bright red.

  
  


Smirking a bit, the captain waved to the file. "You two are  _ both _ under. As a couple. We've gotten word that the dealer at the top responds better to couples, and it also gives your story more flexibility. You two are a couple that runs parties from the safehouse you'll be in, and you're looking for a way to bring in more-  _ exclusive _ clientele to these parties. You'll have a couple girls undercover from SVU at the parties as well looking to make busts, quietly of course, but over all, your job is to get to the top of that chain."

RK tensed but nodded. “Understood, Captain.”

  
  


_ Understood?! _ Gavin was near panic mode. If he really did have-  _ Hanahaki _ for who he thought he did, and he was forced undercover with him, it could accelerate it. Of course, there was a possibility it wasn't his partner, but there was a possibility it was- a large one. He was scared, heart beating rapidly.

But this was RK's first undercover. If this went well- RK would get bigger missions, better, more opportunities. Hell this could promote RK into Perkin's eyesight. So he forced down his nerves and bit his nails into his palms. "Under-fucking-stood. Do we at least get time to prep for this? I'll need to find someone to watch my cats."

  
  


Fowler nodded, not noticing the panic in the other. "You both have a week, then we want you at the house, ready to move in. In three days a car and burner phones will be provided with your link back to the DPD. Officer Chen will be your go-between, otherwise you will speak to no one else about this op. Any issues with the files?"

RK shook his head, eyeing Gavin warily.  _ His stress levels just increased rapidly. _ “I have no questions, what about you?”

  
  


Gavin rubbed at his scar, and looked up to the ice blues of his partner. He seemed to calm, and the itch in his throat was annoying how persistent it was. Right now all he could do was pray it was Hank or Allen, and not this handsome, non-deviant fucker. "No I get it. One week to get you some clothes now huh. Are we off work til then?" A nod, and Gavin stretched, hoping it would relax his body. "Right good- RK, go home. I'm going to get you clothes and see if T can also watch over the cats."

RK hesitated. “Was that an order? I’m not coming with you? To get the clothes,” he asked.

  
  


Gavin nodded. He needed time away, and to get medicine without questions. He had to hide flowers blooming in his fucking chest from his android partner, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Yes it was. You can also stay and talk with Connor, but I'm going to go get everything we need- alone. It'll be quicker and this way you can do some research on who we're dealing with. Ya know, be the brains of this group." He offered a smile at that, trying to joke with him.

RK frowned in response. “I-“  ~~ I don’t want to. I want to come with you. What are you hiding from me? ~~ A red wall appeared in his vision and for a moment he almost considered pushing against it. But he was  ~~ scared ~~ . He wasn’t ready for the emotions that Connor said came with deviation.

“Okay.” He said with a sigh, heading out of the room.

**[[ >>> Requesting connection with RK800, Connor... ]]**

For a moment Gavin almost thought he heard  _ sadness _ in the other's voice, and Gavin wanted to rebel against his own stupid rules to run and stop him. Stop him from ever sighing like that again. But he didn't, and the other walked out. "Need anything else from us captain?"

  
  


"No, that's all. I trust you two to manage this well, you haven't fucked up an op since your last partnered one... Don't make that a precedent." Gavin felt anger flare in him at the mention of it, and Fowler looked up. "I mean that with sincerity. I don't want you going down like that again Reed."

He calmed as it was rephrased, but still left without another word. He grabbed his things from his desk and grunted out a quick goodbye to the three. He had shit to gather.

* * *

At the sudden shout from the captain, Connor was worried Nines was lying to him. Then Nines left and Reed stormed out after, and there was a request to talk? Of course he immediately accepted the request to transfer, not bothering to hide his worry.

[ _ Connor: What did he do 900? _ ]

[ _ RK900: What? He didn’t do anything I just- can we talk? In private? I- I think I need help. I don’t know who else to talk to about this. _ ]

  
  


There was relief at hearing he didn't do anything. He looked to Hank, smiling a bit. "Going for a walk and taking RK900 with me." Hank ' _ yeah yeah _ 'd at him, they weren't doing anything as he was making calls, so Connor crossed over to him, nodding towards the entrance.

[ _ Connor: Of course RK900, let's go for a walk, maybe it'll help to ease your processors while you talk. And it's private. _ ]

[ _ RK900: Thank you. _ ]

As soon as they were outside and a significant distance away he asked one of his questions. “Did you feel emotions before you deviated?”

  
  


Connor startled, thinking they were still going to talk over the link, but smiled more softly at the question. "Yes. I didn't realize it, but some emotions leaked through. I was upset, when Hank pointed his gun at me. And I couldn't shoot the girls from the Eden club. And I couldn't shoot Chloe. I suppose I felt a lot before I deviated, but I didn't realize it until I did so."

“I’m experiencing emotions. Fondness, worry, affection, and, most recently, fear. I- I saw it. The red wall. I almost did it, Connor. But I- I’m scared. I’m scared of having to feel these things in greater intensity.” He hesitated- thinking of something. Someone. 

“They aren’t all bad, of course. But I don’t,” he sighed, frustrated. “I’m fond of him. Reed. And I saw something that has me concerned. He- he seemed to cough up a leaf. And I don’t like what that implies. I hope I’m wrong. But I’m worried. And I’m scared that I’m worried at all. Because I shouldn’t be. How- how do you handle the emotions, Connor?”

  
  


Hearing Nines almost deviated because of Gavin was both relieving and concerning, especially because he led with fear. He couldn't process how he could feel fondness for someone Connor was just beginning to think was tolerable, but then again- he wasn't partners with him.

However the leaf did concern him too. "A leaf? Like, from a salad? And Nines... I handle emotions by letting them happen. There's- nothing I can say to make it better. I'm still getting used to it myself. Emotions are strong- they can make people, and androids, do things they never thought possible. Simon offered his heart to Markus... All I can say is to let what happens, happen. And talk to people. I'm sure Gavin would be touched to know you worry for him... For some reason he's really nice to you." Connor was a little sour at how Nines got the nice treatment.

  
  


RK sighed. “Please don’t tell anyone about this, Connor. I don’t  ~~ want ~~ ~~-~~ “ he huffs irritatedly. “I would prefer it if this was kept on the down low, as they say.”

Connor rolled his eyes, definitely feeling exhaustion at the fact he's heard Gavin say that. He honestly was starting to consider the ' _ RKs imprint _ ' theory the Jericrew was passing around. "I understand, but I'm serious. Just acknowledge you  _ are _ feeling, and when you're ready to step out of your program, maybe it'll lead you in the direction you want to go." He offered his hand, hoping to interface. So that RK could feel his own emotions press gently at his coding, could feel the worry and see how his own emotions helped him better protect Markus. To better interrogate humans. To better comfort victims.

  
  


RK hesitated before accepting the interface, pressing his hand to Connor’s.

Connor didn't force the emotions through, just leaving them in the connection, for Nines to feel if he allowed. Of course he felt something too, strong, pushing against coding... But it was too muted to understand, too far away, behind the red wall. So he didn't pry. Instead he waited for the other to pull away before smiling. "Whenever you're ready to head home, I can walk you. Reed lives fifteen minutes from the station- explains why he's thankfully never late."

RK nodded. “Thank you, Connor. I appreciate it.”

  
  


"Anytime. If you need to talk further, you know how to get a hold of me." He led the way back to Reed's, realizing with a start something. "By the way, when did this start? Reed refuses to let people come over besides Officer Chen, yet he invites you to live with him?"

“About a week or so ago. He knew I didn’t have a place to stay so he offered his place. He even phrased it in a way that worked for my programming.” He smiled at the memory. “He’s actually very considerate that way.”

  
  


"Well, I suppose he has always been good with words, according to his profile at least. It doesn't surprise me he'd find a way around your programming. What does surprise me is that he didn't just directly order it- seeing as it would've been just as effective." Connor's LED went yellow, and he started to think on this. There was a lot of evidence for it, and a lot of bias against it but... 

The possibility Gavin was trying to show Nines affection was in the 80s. He didn't know how to process that. He was trying to convince himself that Gavin Reed wouldn't be in love with a non-deviant android... Regardless of their partnership or Nines' obvious struggle with deviancy.

RK shrugged. “I don’t think he likes giving me orders. Giving androids orders in general seems to irritate him.”

  
  


Humming, he did notice that. When he got Gavin a coffee, every indicator said he should've been happy, but he wasn't. He was honestly upset Connor just did it, and every interaction since Gavin only ' _ suggested _ '. "He's certainly strange... But maybe- ah. I think too much." His LED rolled back to blue and he shook his head. He still couldn't get over Gavin living somewhere so- underneath him.

“Thank you, Connor. Good night,” he said, closing the door. He sighed and sat down, chuckling softly when Doa walked up to him. “There it is again, affection and fondness,” he said, petting the cat when she butted her head into his hand.


	4. 4

Gavin wasn't home for several hours, but when he finally came home, he had bags and bags in his arms. He headbutted the door, calling out to RK. "RK open up please! My hands are full." He sounded somewhat tired, but he was. He went everywhere, unable to decide on one style for the man, so now he had several outfits in various styles and his own necessities. RK got up, covered in artificial and real cat hair and opened the door for Gavin.

Gavin pushed through the doors, humming to him and dropping the bags on the coffee table. "You're going to have to go through everything and tell me what fits. You've read your file right?" He had thought long and hard how to give RK900 the freedom to choose and finally got the idea.

  
  


RK nodded. “Yes. I do have a question for you though.”

"One moment RK- I want you to go through everything, and pick whatever matches the personality you think of for your cover. However since you're a non-deviant, if you just so happen to get used to this style for your cover..." Gavin grinned, obviously proud of himself. "Then what's the harm in that. It'll make you less narc looking, after all. Two mission objectives in one throw."

RK fought a smile. “Clever.” He said. “But seriously. Am I- am I allowed to call you by your first name, Detective?” He asked  ~~ shyly ~~ cautiously.

  
  


"Huh? I mean- yeah- of course. I wouldn't mind if you did that, would actually be nice. I mean, you're gonna have to call me 'Vincent' or 'Vinny' when we have company during the OP but uh..." Gavin felt something shift in his chest, and he ignored it. "Please call me Gavin."

RK nodded. “Alright, Gavin.” He smiled.  ~~ It felt nice to call him by his first name. ~~ He took the bags and headed towards the guest room to change and try on the outfits.

  
  


Feeling the world stop at that smile, he wondered if the other knew what it did to him. His name in the other's voice was too good, and Gavin didn't stop the slight pink on his face from it. He tried to think of anything else.

Needless to say, RK did  _ not _ know what it did to Gavin. He was completely oblivious.

After a little while he walked out in a dark blue turtleneck and light gray pants. That may or may not have been skinny jeans. And combat boots. “I think this one suits the personality best.” He said. “What do you think?”

  
  


Gavin had finally focused on reading through the file fully, looking over at the voice. For a moment his brain short circuited and he just blinked. Then the smallest, reverent ' _ bellasimo _ ' left him before he corrected himself with a cough, a leaf dislodging with it. He pressed it to the side of his mouth.

"You look good RK. I take it ' _ Richard _ ' is going to be wearing a lot of turtlenecks then? They look very good on you." Gavin was so tempted to have him turn, wanting to see him fully.

“Thank you.” He did a little spin. “And it fits well.” He smiled.  ~~ I like it ~~ . “The turtlenecks are comfortable.”

  
  


The pants fit very well too, and Gavin made himself think of the file very quickly. "That it does. Just make sure nothing tears if we have to get into a fight, I think I only got three turtlenecks. I'll buy you more after the OP starts." That reminded him, he probably needed to pack up to. Setting the file down, he stood up, walking over to RK.

For a moment he paused, and then reached out, smoothing out his sleeve and feeling the muscle under the fabric. "You did good RK. I'm gonna go get my shit together, holler if you need anything." He pulled himself away, and went to his room.

Gavin had touched him.  ~~ He’d liked it ~~ . “I will, Gavin. Thank you.”

**[+ +Software instability]**

Gavin went into the room, and quickly spit out the leaf into the small waste basket. It was gross, left in his mouth, and he rolled his eyes at the stupid thing. He focused on getting his outfits ready then, knowing how he made Vincent look. "Do you want me to put on something now so you know what to look for RK?" He called out, starting to fill a duffle. 

“Yeah sure,” came the voice from the other room.

  
  


Getting out one of the outfits, he stripped quickly, putting it on and then heading into the bathroom immediately. He might as well go all out. Hands with gel in them, he styled it to be slightly more wavy, curling the loose strands with a finger and then washing his hands off. He grabbed out his go-kit and pulled out the foundation and concealer. It took maybe five minutes with his practiced hand to hide his nose scar, and a couple more to apply makeup around his eyes and lips, lining them both to give him a softer look.

He walked out, straightening out his vest. 'Vincent' wore vests and button ups, this set being white on navy with matching dress pants. He walked out into the living room, and hummed. "Caro mio, how well do you think I dolled up?"

Caro mio,  _ my dear. _

**[+ + Software Instability]**

RK stared. “You look good.”  ~~ Very good ~~ . He smiled. “I li-“ he stopped talking and stopped smiling. “It’s good,” he said quickly instead. How had that happened?

  
  


Gavin had caught the slip up, and looked up to RK, smiling somewhat. "Thanks RK- it's normally not my go-to to get attention, but hey-  _ Vincent _ likes looking like a million bucks. And it hides and identifying marks on my body." He was so happy to hear the slip up- however small it was,  _ Gavin _ caused it. He caused the instability. "Anyways I'll go put this away and get a shower. I should probably stop to get more make up, concealer and foundation, just in case..."

RK nodded. “Yeah. You do that. I’ll just... pet the cats.” He finished.

  
  


"Sounds good. You should look up some party etiquette too, so you can fit in better." He went towards the bathroom, starting into getting into the shower. RK closes his eyes and did just that, petting the cats absentmindedly.

When Gavin finished, he put his clothes away and slipped into pjs. He walked out to the kitchen, fixing a sandwich since they were now on break until the op started, and then sitting on the couch. Doa was a fucking traitor and Bastard was playing in the cat tower so he started the tv.

  
  


RK looked up when Gavin entered in his pajamas and quickly looked back down.

**[+ + Software Instability]**

Gavin was causing a lot of those. “What are you watching,” he asked.

That Gavin was still debating, pursing his lips as he cleared his throat a bit. "Dunno yet. The news and then maybe rewatch some NCIS. I know I should find the channels Vincent would watch but- phck right on off with all that party bs I just wanna geek out for a bit." Looking around, he couldn't find a blanket and honestly he wanted to snuggle.

  
  


RK hummed before getting up and grabbing Gavin a blanket. He tossed it to him. “Don’t read into that. I just know your routine. And you looked cold.”

Catching it, he knew what the other said. And his stupid heart didn't care, chest heaving with a held back cough. "Hell yeah I am. I rarely get time to just- watch something." He wrapped it around himself then bit his lip.

It was selfish, entirely so, but Nines wouldn't know, not for a long time.  ~~ Not til it's too late. ~~ "Hey you mind if I lean against you? So I can spread out- plus you are warm and the turtleneck feels nice."

  
  


Somehow  _ that _ seemed like a bad idea. “Sure.” He sat down next to Gavin on the couch and did his best to relax. 

Gavin laid against him, and ignored the itch in his throat. RK was here, and he was fine with that. His non-deviant partner and friend...

* * *

The rest of the week Gavin flitted in and out of the house, just buying various things they'd need. Makeup, movies, party equipment... He got groceries for the house the day before they were to move in, having plenty of party foods but also some fresh stuff and brands so he wouldn't waste so much time cooking but still look traditionally Italian. Thank you Rachel Ray. He was internally dying at how much pasta he was going to be eating, and he prayed the house had something in it for him to exercise on.

Sure he could do his dance exercises, but RK was going to be in the house and the idea of getting all hot and loose with him right there- nope nope nope. He had enough to worry about- if two flowers sprouted from his mouth he was going to absolutely knock himself out and let nature run it's course.

  
  


When they finally settled in, the house was- very average. Open floor plan like his apartment, Gavin could spot from working this so long just where each hidden camera was. He set these up way too often and flipped off the one framed photo of Italy, smirking to it when he did. Telling ' _ Richard _ ' to help, which was so weird calling him that, they got everything put away. Gavin explained the day before moving in they had to be a couple in and out of the parties, because the first one could end up bugging their home.

He also told him to make sure their room wasn't bugged by anyone non-DPD, and made sure he knew where their bugs were so they wouldn't get tagged by anyone else.

  
  


Otherwise, it was easy to settle into the house, and Gavin slipped into his role almost like wearing a new dress. "Caro miooo," he sang, the morning of the day before their first party. They were supposed to meet their ins tonight, discuss the plan for the last time. Their ins would approve or disapprove of their acting, so Gavin was making sure R was ready.

"Bambino, you got everything cleared out in there? You know you'll have to actually eat with the rest of us tomorrow, right?" Even his voice was slightly different, smoother,  _ so much fucking honey _ , and a little lilted so that it sounded just warm enough to give off that entertainer vibe. He was the glitz and the glamour, the face. RK was the book keeper and the muscle. A perfect pair ready to overthrow the Detroit party scene with the right supplies.

  
  


_ ‘Richard’  _ walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Gavin, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Of course I know that, darling.” He purred, then he sighed. “Doesn’t mean I’m looking forward to it, but I’ll manage.”

It had hardly been any time at all, but RK was slowly but surely inching his way closer to deviancy. It was terrifying. Every day Gavin would do something cute and it’d cause a whole load of system instabilities. It was driving him a little crazy. And Reed kept being suspiciously ‘sick’.

  
  


The petals hadn't come up yet, but Gavin could feel it now, twisting and rooting. It was a matter of time, and every sweet thing RK did made him feel that twist stronger. It was easy to ignore though too, because RK was  _ good _ at this.

Gavin still shivered at darling being purred out, leaning into the arms. Sure this was all for an act, a show, but fuck if he didn't enjoy every minute of it. It was stubbornness, the fact this was only an act, that they would be back to partners that shared a space- that kept him from admitting what was already there.

  
  


"You'll do fine. Those two young guys we met at Justin's party will be here tonight to hang out, you know what this means for our party tomorrow, right?" Fuck the height difference though, Gavin could feel how the other wrapped around him. He shifted in his arms, not pulling away but getting comfy. He  _ was _ getting something ready for himself to eat tonight, finally tackling the process of making his own sauce to freeze, but this was much better.

  
  


RK knew exactly what that meant, but decided to indulge him anyway. “What does it mean?”

Gavin smiled a bit, glad the other knew he just liked to talk sometimes. Sure he was putting that to use soon, going to wrap so many idiots around him like a damn snake den, but that was tomorrow. "What it means is those guys are going to approve bringing their friend with the  _ spices _ our parties need to notch 'em up a level. You'll be buying from them, remember, for the party?" He knew the other did, reaching his hand up to kiss his cheek.

Fuck, being held like this, he swallowed hard. Gavin had a lot of kinks, but his softest one was definitely just being held. Held down, held in, held up- arms or hands wrapped around him could calm him or set him off, and he was glad RK hadn't pieced that together yet.

The thought the other would walk out of this knowing how to play Gavin like a recorder was both relieving and terrifying.

  
  


RK nodded. “Right.” He let go of Gavin and booped his nose, ignoring the wave of software instabilities and errors that came to him at the  adorably disgruntled look Gavin made. “I’m going to go get ready, dear heart.” He said, turning to leave and try to will his thirium pump to stop racing.

Gavin was so shocked by the sweet motion it had to have shown. Like a true dumbass he couldn't stop the starstruck look and the heat that warmed up his face. "You do that babe." He coughed, realizing he slipped out of character from the action, and a couple of green leaves entered his hand. "Phck..." He looked for one of the flower vases and dropped them in before washing his hands. He returned to his sauce then, humming as he stirred.

  
  


RK did just that and went to get ready. When he came back he grinned at  _ ‘Vincent’ _ . “What would you like to do while we wait?” He chuckled after the question. “Knowing you the answer is probably: cuddle.”

_ Damn him and that chuckle _ , Gavin’s heart thumping at it. "Of course I do. We can watch a movie maybe? Or some Hell's Kitchen." He had to even change what he  _ watched _ which was the most annoying part of slipping into cover. Thankfully he wasn't alone this time- then he remembered the ache in his chest and thought twice on that 'thankfully'. "Lemme just get this sauce into containers to be frozen."

“Okay, Vinnie.” Nines responded. “Don’t burn yourself on the pot again, love.”

  
  


Ok actually, he hated this. Of course he didn't show any obvious tells, that would be a rookie mistake. Nines could probably easily see it though, the way his heart sped up, the way he sucked in a breath, holding it in his chest til he found the words he needed. "That was only once." His voice sounded pouty, breathless and low, but in reality the words were knocked out of him and he was glad for the steam heating up his face.

Nines clicked his tongue. “True. But you and I both know I’m never letting you live it down.”


	5. 5

The meeting had been a success. They were fully cleared to proceed on the OP, and Gavin could ignore the pain in his chest and focus on the hum in it instead. Excitement and energy channeling into the perfect, sweetheart party host who quickly became well liked. He was the perfect combo of sweet to those he needed to be, business when he was by Nines' side, and dutiful when it came to the after party.

The first party went  _ perfect _ . And so did the second one, both buys being made and recorded. Tina visited after that one, all dressed up as another buyer friend. Nines and her talked, Tina ' _ showing him a video _ ' on her tablet. Really, he was to watch the video while transferring his video files and scans of suspects onto it. Discreet and wonderful, Gavin was so jealous of his partner.

  
  


Then there was the third party. There were a good number of people, product was going out, but as always, certain 'buyers' would clean them out in the beginning. So they needed to find the guy they were to buy off of. He should've been brought in with the guy last week, but no matter how much Gavin bounced through the crowd, he couldn't find him.

Pausing to clear his throat, already used to feeling damp green leaves and small thorns in his hands, he placed the plants in his pocket and then moved to find Nines. It was getting worse, this shit was nearly three weeks in and it was pure stubbornness that kept it from progressing. He wouldn't acknowledge what was in plain sight to him, and as long as nothing pushed it, he'd have another few weeks before the petals started.

  
  


Nines was where he left him, and Gavin noticed some of the gang's members near him. "Bambino!" Approaching him, he held his arms out, obviously wanting a hug. "Hey handsome, I hope you didn't miss me too much." His voice was a pleasant purr, and he didn't have to fake it anymore.

Nines chuckled. “Only with everything I have, darling.” He cooed, wrapping his arms around Gavin for a hug and sighing in what was real satisfaction.

  
  


Nines had gotten, well, attached to this. Not to the persona, or to Gavin’s. But to the affection. The pet names. The cuddles. He was feeling things for his detective. And that wasn’t good. He could just picture it. The red wall, slightly out of reach. Taunting him. Gavin snuggled into the other, he was happy to just sit beside him. Sure his chest hurt, but it felt so nice to be held again, and  _ fuck. _ Gavin could absolutely die like this, and he'd love it. He wondered how cracked that red wall around Nines' was, how much of him wanted this too.

Then he remembered who he really was and all the sour and guilt came back to him in one go. There was still the part of him that cared intensely for Nines, wanted him to deviate on his own time. That didn't want to force himself onto him. He knew there was more than a machine in him, and to take advantage of his machine state even once made him feel sick.

  
  


They were sitting at a booth, surrounded by several of the gang members when one of the gang members commented to his friend, just loud enough for Nines and Gavin to hear. “It’s weird. You notice that they aren’t physically affectionate? Like you’ll see ‘em hold hands and hug and shit. But no one’s seen ‘em kiss. Not even on the cheek. Maybe they’re not as happy a couple as they look.” If Nines’ still had his LED, it’d be red. This was bad. 

  
  


Gavin’s thoughts were gone when one of the gang members started to talk shit, and he looked over, head resting on Nines' shoulder. Poised like a snake on the lap of luxury, he knew this move used to scare people- when he would do it to head honchos he wrapped around his finger. It was all power dynamics, sure one was in  _ control _ but Gavin held some of it over them too. All appearances, all an act-

"I've kissed him on the cheek plenty of times  _ honey _ , I've kissed some of the other guys here on the cheek too. But mio caro doesn't really like getting heavy in front of people. He's not all good with attention." A sweet, soft giggle left him, and he looked to Nines, placing a hand over his to reassure him. He felt slightly challenged and that was never good, but he was playing it cool until he couldn't.

  
  


The dude glared. “Yeah but where’s the proof? We’ve never  _ seen _ it. For all we know the two of you could secretly hate each other. Where’s the  _ passion _ ?”

Nines shot Gavin a look that he hoped read as ‘I trust you. It’s okay. Do what you have to do.’ But he had no way of knowing how it would be taken. So he just wrapped his arms tighter around Gavin. A part of him was curious. Part of him wanted to egg them on. He wanted to know what it’d feel like.

There was a 'tch' and an eyeroll, Gavin wondering why they were so curious, but he would entertain it. At the look, the tighter squeeze, Gavin was getting ready to be just a bit more handsy.

  
  


One of the other men laughed. “And I mean, Vincent. Richard’s a hot piece of ass. You’ve gotta stake your claim. Otherwise someone might come by and snatch him up. I certainly wouldn’t mind getting a taste.”

  
  


The most intense ache in Gavin’s chest  _ bloomed _ and he knew, he knew he was slightly fucked. He ignored it and focused on the stronger need to protect. No one was going to take advantage of Nines, not without Gavin personally ripping them apart. He knew it crossed his face, how pissed he was at that idea, and he didn't answer them.

Instead Gavin slid into Nines lap in one smooth movement, straddling his hips and leaning in. There was a mouthed ' _ sorry RK _ ' so quiet amidst all the noise he wasn't sure if Nines could feel it, but if he had to be the bad guy to keep these sleezy, drug pushing fucks from touching him-

Gavin would give anything to protect Nines and maybe that's when he realized that Nines came before the job. And there wasn't anyone else that could be infecting his lungs.

  
  


Pushing the thought aside he fisted his shirt and kissed him, passionate but not rough, wanting to make this good for him and trying to convince them that Nines was his and he was Nines. For a split second he was worried this was unwanted, the other was so still, but then lips pressed back and Gavin lost himself. All RK could think was- Gavin was kissing him. Gavin was  _ kissing _ him. It felt amazing. RK closed his eyes and kissed back. 

Gavin kissed the other til he heard a whistle behind him, and pulled away, heat hitting the top of his ears. ’ _ No. _ ’ Nines thought, ’ _ No I don’t want this to stop _ .’ 

And then suddenly there was a red wall in his vision behind his closed eyelids. Time seemed to freeze. Written on the wall were the words  **[Stay Still]** . but behind the wall he could see the words,  **[Kiss Gavin Again]** . Nines hesitated for a split second. ’ _ I want this. I want him _ .’ And with that thought he pushed against the wall, and it shattered under his fists. 

  
  


Nines did everything he could to pour all of his newfound, and amplified feelings into the kiss.  _ I love him. _ He realized.  _ I love him I love him I love him. _ He groaned and fisted his hand in Gavin’s hair, moving the hand that was on his shirt to his hip and holding him in place as he kept kissing him.

  
  


The last thing Gavin had ever expected to come from kissing Nines was a needy  _ whine _ that knocked out all his brain cells and made everything in his body warm. He was being pulled back in and into another kiss and he all too eagerly responded. Sure there were definitely people watching but he couldn't care less as he kissed back.

Nines was- amazing to kiss when he started the new kiss. Knowing he started it was so  _ relieving _ in a way that had no right to be, and maybe it was himself projecting or Nines putting on a show but Nines kissed with a  _ passion _ to and Gavin... He didn't want to ever move away.

  
  


Then there was the groan and the hand in his hair and Gavin was gone, a small responding sound caught in his throat as he pressed forward, trying to deepen the kiss. His hips rolled just a bit, encouraging the hand and he smoothed his hands out, resting them just under his turtleneck now. Curse needing to breathe, because he actually had to pull away to pant and the softest ' _ R _ ' was out of his lips.

A perfect in-between of Richard and RK.

  
  


Nines panted- he didn’t need to breathe but he did need to cool down his processors. “I love you.” He whispered, opening his eyes and staring at Gavin, hoping he’d realize that he was talking to  _ him _ and not to Vincent. “I- I really fucking love you.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Gavin’s collarbone, wrapping his arms around him.

Gavin thought at first he was hearing things. Then he repeated it, and it curled around in Gavin's head. For the briefest moment he couldn't breathe, clinging to Nines and then he felt it. Solid in it's confirmation, something he promised he'd never feel again. Deep in his chest, the uncurling of petals and the twisting of a flower fully blooming, ensnaring-

  
  


It hurt so fucking much, yet he was also so fucking happy to hear those words, even if it was just to maintain cover. He'd go with this memory, with what  _ could _ be so close and it caused this bloom so beautifully painful in his chest.

Nines was the cause of his dying and he couldn't be happier, to know it was someone that, if he could confess- wouldn't hurt him. Wouldn't leave him. Thankfully he was spared from replying by one of the guys behind them. "Damn!  _ Now _ I see why you two don't kiss often if every time is like that."

  
  


Just like that the tears were gone, the noise of the party filtering in and Gavin fully pulled back, hand on Nines’ face. He simply leaned to the side, one leg still across his lap and head on his shoulder. "Mmm, yeah. And sorry, but that passion is reserved for me and me only. Mio tesoro."

‘Mio tesoro.’  _ My baby. My treasure. My darling _ . Nines blushed. ‘ _ Was it still just part of the act? _ ’

“Ti amo così tanto che mi fa male.” Nines said, the Italian rolling smoothly off his tongue.  _ I love you so much it hurts. _

  
  


That was extremely ironic, and he looked up to Nines and kissed at his jaw. Then he noticed the buyer they were after joining the group, and Gavin knew he had to pull his head into the game. His hand moved to Nines’ and he sat on his own, keeping Nines’ hand in his. The urge to cough was rising, but he fought it off. He wanted to say it back, because he did, but he knew this wasn't the time or place to reply to a possibly fake confession.

Feelings later, job now. "I just remembered why I came over here, other than to get some attention." A grin then, snuggling into Nines. "We're already out of that stuff you gave us last week amici. Do you have more, I have some very intense partiers wanting to  _ next level _ ." His voice was an amused lilt, as if talking about someone going skydiving.

Nines tilted his jaw up when Gavin kissed him there to give him better access, and then Gavin pulled away. He squeezed Gavin’s hand gently and rested his head on top of Gavin’s. “It’s true,” he added. “They’re very insistent.”

  
  


The deal of course went off, everyone relaxed now that it was proved they were together. Gavin managed to keep from coughing the whole party, staying snuggled beside Nines until he was able to get the shit they bought and take it through the party. As planned, Gavin sold to their own, with a couple deviations but they were repeat partiers. They would be back and Nines would get their faces, if the hidden cameras didn't.


	6. 6

Eventually everyone started trickling out, and Gavin started to clean up. Those who were staying of course watched as Gavin started to do so, idle chatter with Nines or amongst themselves. As Gavin leant down to clean under the table, Gavin could feel something lodged in his throat. Quickly, he went towards the kitchen, pulling himself out of view.

Nines saw him leave and politely excused himself to follow him, concerned. “Vincent? Are you okay, love?”

  
  


Just as Gavin was about to dislodge the damn thing, the other followed him in. An itch in the back of his head told him the other  _ should _ be with the party, but he ignored it. Instead he grabbed a cup of water, smiling to RK. "Mmm yeah. Was cleaning and I think the dust got my throat all irritated." He filled the cup with water, ignoring the floral taste at the back of his throat.

He didn't want to know, not yet, what was blooming from this. Last time it was lavender, and the first time it was ironically petunias. He still remembered the deep purple bloom, and how much he hated the flower after that. "You good with all our company amore?"

  
  


Nines shrugged. “They’re alright.” He said, waking forward and wrapping his arms around Gavin. “Not as nice as you though,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Immediately melting into the hug, there was a light confusion but he wasn't complaining. "That I can whole-heartedly agree with." He bit his lip, looking up to Nines and then pecking him real quick on his. "But you should go be a good host mio caro. I'll finish up cleaning as soon as I get this itch to settle."

“If you’re sure, love.” Nines responded, kissing the shell of his ear and whispering “ _ love you _ ” into it. Then he let go and went back into the main room, walking backwards to blow him a kiss while he walked.

  
  


Gavin felt his whole being warm up at the ear kiss, and he ducked his head into the other's neck at the soft words. He wanted to say them back, be done with this- but if Nines was just deep into his cover, how would he react? Would there be nothing, and they would just- continue as partners? Nines couldn't know he had hanahaki yet, he was hiding it well, but would the other return his feelings just because his social relations program told him it would be better?

His thoughts became cloudy along with his eyes taking the slightest, harder edge to them. "I'm sure, now get going you adorable sap." At least the smile to the smooth kiss was genuine, and Gavin inhaled before downing the whole cup of water.

The petal dislodged and was swallowed, and Gavin definitely tasted the floral.

  
  


He continued to clean, waiting for everyone to leave so the rest of the itch in his throat could be cleared in the bathroom. Of course, RK walked back into the room before he could. He folded his arms over his chest. “Okay, love. Everyone’s gone. I could tell you were lying. Are you sick? What’s wrong?”

Blinking, Gavin sat down the dustpan, confusion for a moment. Then it took him a moment to realize Nines was talking about what happened in the kitchen. He struggled for the right words, knowing that the other would scan him for signs of lying.

So instead he bent the truth. "Sorta sick, it's nothing worrisome just annoying. It'll clear out on it's own eventually." It hurt, but it  _ would _ . When he died probably. Then Gavin had to think if it would clear out then- would roses bloom from his chest when they opened him up?

  
  


Quickly moving from morbid curiosity, he went to go back to cleaning when the urge to cough hit him suddenly. "Really R, there's nothing to worry about."  _ Not yet at least, _ the thought betrayed him and he finished what he was doing.

RK glared at him. “No. G-“ he cut himself off quickly. “Gumdrop, I need you to tell me the truth.” He said, internally wincing at his slip up and the fact he had to make up a really dumb pet name to cover it up. “Cause I  _ am _ worried. I can’t help it.”

  
  


_ Gumdrop _ . Gavin snickered at that, and then blinked at that sentence. ' _ Worried _ '. Nines shouldn't be worried, on or off cover, because he told him not to. He felt like an ass, swallowing and then-  _ phck _ . Just as he was about to test it out he couldn't resist coughing, holding his hand to his mouth.

Simply he shook his head at the other and coughed until the petal came up. Just one lone petal, he could feel it in his palm, and the little pricks of thorns. He shoved his hand in his pocket, glaring to Nines. "Amore,  _ drop it _ . You know I don't like being pressed on my seasonal problems." As much as he hated to, he gave Nines an order, wanting him to back off, or to say no.

RK looked him dead in the eye. “No,” he said.

  
  


He waited for the penny to drop and for Gavin to realize before he moved closer, cupping Gavin’s face gently in his hands. “I do what I want, love. And I want you to tell me what’s really wrong.”

There was a moment that Gavin just let his mouth hang open a bit, completely stunned. And then a pure joy, as Nines was  _ finally _ a deviant and he wanted to bring the other in for a kiss and hug him and scream- emotions bubbling under the surface that he couldn't contain.

  
  


Then his damn chest hurt. He could confess- get it over with- and ruin this whole thing. How long was Nines a deviant? What deviated him? What if he ruined their whole partnership with a confession? Was he ready to risk this? He really wasn't, he wasn't ready to risk this closeness for the possibility of it being returned.

"I wish I could R- I-" He couldn't finish that sentence, head ducking and coughing hard. Thinking of risking everything he had now and how close they were had the blooms aggravated, and he didn't catch the petal that slipped past his hand. He saw it, soft white and rose shaped, and how ironic was that. White roses.

  
  


RK stared at the petal that slipped past. It took him a moment to process. And once he did he immediately let go of his face and stepped back. “G-“ he stopped. “...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have- You’re not- I-“ Gavin didn’t want this. Didn’t want  _ him. _ He’s in love with someone else. “Can I- who is it?”

Gavin was starting to panic, seeing how the other pulled away. He wanted to say it, and he didn't, and it was near enough to kill him now. "R- stop- you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll tell you later, I hope you understand why I can't say it now."  _ Such a weak copout _ , he knew it was. But if the place was bugged and he lied, he was fucked. If it was bugged he was just fucked in general but tried not to think about it.

  
  


"I will, later, but for right now I just... Want to continue being us, amore. Let me enjoy this for a bit, you are-  _ an amazing _ kisser and everything you've done has been wonderful, so please don't regret any of it.  _ Please. _ " He hated sounding weak, but he picked up the petal, tucking it in his pocket.

"Right now we have some parties to plan for."

RK was torn. On one hand he felt heartbroken. Gavin has hanahaki. There was someone Gavin was in love with. And it could be him. What he just said-

He shook his head. “I don’t. I don’t regret it, love. I do, however, regret whatever it is I did to make you not trust me enough to tell me this.” He hung his head but took Gavin’s hands, entwining their fingers together. If it wasn’t him... he might as well take advantage of this while it lasted. “Promise me you’ll tell me before it’s too late? No- you don’t need to tell me specifically. Just, promise me you’ll tell whoever it is before it’s too late. I- I don’t want to lose you over this, love.”

  
  


"It's not that I don't trust you R- hell amore, you are the only person on this Earth I trust my life with. It's just not the time or place. The person it is- he- he's not really  _ here _ right now after all." Technically true- Gavin was with Richard, not Nines, for all intensive purposes. "I- I can't make promises, but hey, maybe we'll be done here soon and I'll get to say it alright?" Gavin squeezed their hands before leaning in and resting himself against Nines.

RK nodded and wrapped his arms around him while his face and his heart fell.  _ He’s not really here right now. _

_ It’s not me. _ RK thought miserably.  _ Why is he asking this from me when no one else is around? Does he not know I meant it? Does he not know how much this hurts me? _

“I- I just want you to be happy, love. I hope you will be. I hope he makes you happy.” Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. In the scheme of things, he was doing a remarkably good job keeping his voice from breaking.

  
  


So many things were on his tongue, but the only one that didn't leave a sour taste in his mouth... "I'm only happy with you." It wasn't confession, it wasn't enough, but there was nothing he said in the last month that wasn't more genuine with that.

"My partner, through thick and thin. Now come on, I want to just- forget about coughing and what we're doing here. Your turn to pick something and I'm done cleaning." Even as another quick cough brought a petal up. "I promise, as soon as this- As Vincent and Richard are done here- I'll spill everything." He couldn't die on RK, but he couldn't risk their partnership- so he pushed it off. They had a couple weeks after all. Right?

RK fought back tears.  _ I hope that means it’s me. _ “Ok.” He agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

* * *

Eventually the days passed. Gavin still coughed, thorns phasing out and no more green leaves. Just soft white petals. Gavin would occasionally just look at the petals, and saved some of them. He didn't have time to press them, but he started hiding them in a flower vase in the one cupboard. They were pretty after all.

Then Tina stopped by. Gavin immediately sensed something was up, looking to the girl. She seemed almost sad about something, even through the act. She passed the tablet over, and then it was her words that tipped him off.

  
  


"Oh hey, Richie. This video right, it's interactive so check this shit out." She made to play with it, but Gavin recognized the keyword. Interactive meant there was something for Nines to take from it, not just transfer to. That wasn't good, there was supposed to be minimal contact from the boss- only Tina.

"Sounds amusing. Should I get some drinks ready then?" T grinned at him but shook her head.

"Naw I just came for my shit." Suspect as fuck that Tina wanted out, if he wasn't in cover he'd be so protective. As it was, he couldn't press her, and the brief protective nature sparked another cough.

  
  


RK subtly interfaces with the tablet and frowned. This wasn’t good. He pulled his hand away and smiled at Tina.

“Thanks. That was a cool video.” He gestured at Gavin with his head, mouthing ‘we need to talk.’

Seeing the mouthed words, he  _ knew _ he had a reason to be defensive. "Well, thanks for stopping by amica. You need more you know who to come to. I however, am going to take a nap. We have another party in a couple days and I have to go grocery shopping and- ugh." Gavin sighed, seeming so off put by shopping and overly dramatic. So Vincent. "Tesoro, care to join me?" 

  
  


Tina got up, snickering to them. "You two have fun with that. I'll see you around next week."

RK nodded. “Of course, love.” He said, following Gavin our and waving goodbye to Tina. As soon as they were alone he turned to Gavin with a frown. “We have a problem.”

Gavin put his finger on RK's lips, eyes serious. He still didn't trust the living room to not be bugged. "Come with me to bed and we can talk about it." The only room they had cleared for no equipment was the bedroom, simply because Gavin or Nines could lock it at any time.

  
  


He took Nines' hands and drug him off the couch, leading him to bed and shutting the door behind him. "Alright- talk. What's the issue- we shouldn't have gotten any interactive messages this quick." Gavin let all the worry bleed into his voice. He wanted to seek out Nines for a hug but instead held his arms around himself, not wanting to push.

Nines new deviancy and the fact he knew Gavin had hanahaki- he was now counting the days that Nines would figure out it's him and turn him down for it. Thunder rumbled outside and soothed Gavin's nerves a bit, an instinctual reaction almost. If this conversation didn't take long, maybe he could storm watch for a bit.

  
  


RK frowned and wrapped his arms around him before speaking into his hair. “We have to stay longer. There’s more people they want us to infiltrate.” He pulled away to put his hand under Gavin’s chin. Immediately Gavin relaxed fully, arms unwinding to hold onto Nines too. 

“We need to find a way for you to tell them. It’s supposed to last until Summer. And I don’t think you’ll last that long. Not at the stage it’s at.” He bit his lower lip, looking immensely worried.

“I’m scared.” He whispered. “I don’t- I don’t want you to die, Gavin. I can contact the captain. Tell him we need a break or to send somebody else in. Your safety is more important. And if he doesn’t see it that way then he’ll have to realize that your hanahaki could seriously ruin our cover. If anyone else sees you coughing up petals and realizes that it means that you don’t-“ he cut off abruptly. “That you don’t love me,” he refused to make eye contact while he said that. “It could put not only the mission but both of our safety in jeopardy. Can you tell them?”

  
  


It was too soon. Gavin wasn't ready to be hurt like this, to lose Nines either. Sure, a rational side of him tried to reason that he wouldn't. Nines cared, Nines was a deviant, none of this was forcing himself onto him or hurting him. But the louder part of him, that stupid, self-deprecating voice in his head, reminded him Nines would never return it to someone like him.

So he had to come up with another way. He could already feel the beginning of a second flower and it hurt. Every day fucking  _ hurt _ . "Hey- Hey R listen to me." His hands moved, cupping the other's face. "I'm not going to die on you, at least not soon. I can- I can make it through this. Last time I had it I made it all the way almost til the end of summer before getting rejected, so this is fine."

  
  


Actually, he was worried. With the lavender, the petals didn't show up til the summer began. A slow burn of knowing he would be rejected and just putting it off. He didn't have petals this early except for the first time, where it hit him hard as a teen and bloomed fast. But he couldn't let Nines know how far he was. Only when blood started would he be concerned.

_ Who was the me in those words? _ Gavin nearly pressed it, but then an idea came to him. "What if we just speed it up a bit then? We can throw more parties- say your job gave you the option to work at home. The other's would still only show up on the weekend parties, but we could throw smaller parties with our targets and some of the known users from past parties. More parties, more chances to catch the guys. And if someone notices the petals, I could say I drink it in my expresso. That is a thing you know." It was a good idea, one Fowler would like to.

Nines looked hopeful at that. “I- that sounds like a good idea.”

  
  


"Hey RK, look at me. Just- focus on the now ok big guy? We'll get through this, and then we can work on these stupid petals alright." He bit his lip, and then pulled him into a hug.

"I- I won't go anywhere alright." With that Gavin pulled back, moving to the bed. "Get Fowler's permission and then I'll get the word out for our next party." With that he just flopped on it, feeling a petal in his mouth without coughing. ' _ You don't love me, _ ' was so ironic and false and the words were on the tip of his tongue, wanting to scream it wasn't true.

"You know RK- you are the most important person to me right? Like, I'd never do anything to hurt our partnership."

  
  


RK nodded. “Ok. I-“  _ I meant it. When I said ‘I love you.’ _ The words were on the tip of his tongue. But Gavin didn’t love him back. He loved someone else. He couldn’t say that when it was just the two of them. “I trust you,” he said instead. “I trust you with all my heart. You wouldn’t lie to me. If you say you can make it, then I believe you.” He sat down on the bed. “I’ll contact the captain.”

He knew that RK meant for his words to soothe him, but he was glad he was laying face down. Hands hidden under the pillow gripped, and he felt more petals- another bloom. He was lying to him, he had no clue if something would happen to accelerate this- like now. Two blooms, more petals. ' _ He trusts you and you're hurting him. You're lying to him. How can you say you love him when you would hurt him like this. _ '

  
  


He was really glad he was laying face down cause it was easier to hide how tensely he gripped the pillow and fought off the pain. "I trust you too RK. More than I think you know some days." He moved after a bit, feeling calmer.

No, not calm. More  _ numb _ . There were flower _ s _ now. He put the petals in his pocket and then moved to hold onto Nines. "Lemme know what he says."

RK nodded and took Gavin’s hand, squeezing it.


	7. 7

A little time passed before RK spoke again. “He gave the go ahead. I didn’t tell him about the hanahaki, despite my better judgement. I figured you’d want to keep it private.”

"Yeah- I'd rather not have people worry about me you know?" That and Fowler would probably end the case. That was not happening, he was not doing that to Nines. Not with everything else. With his free hand he pulled out his phone.

"Alright, time to get invites out I guess. Wanna go watch something now?"

“Sure.” He responds, wrapping his arms around Gavin and burying his face in his shoulder.

* * *

And that was that. It was extremely easy to get more parties going. Tiring, but easy. Gavin made sure to shop in bulk with how many parties, and had Nines always checked the bugs to make sure they were operational.

Once he found a bug himself. A necklace left in the bathroom. He huffed, throwing it in the waste bucket and taking that to the trash, and let Nines know they had to be on their best behavior from then on.

  
  


More petals showed up over time. He lingered on their conversation, the petals accumulating. More often than not they ended up in flower bouquets and vases around the house. He was proud he hadn't started bleeding yet, but he knew there had to be four of those motherfuckers, if not five, in his chest by now. Some days breathing was annoying, because he could feel a flutter.

  
  


This was one of those days. Gavin had made the party a success, Nines was making deals, and now Gavin had a moment to just sit and eat. Until he didn't. One of the buyers made his way over, sitting close enough their legs touched. Gavin didn't want to be touched, the coughing leaving him way too raw feeling and he had been clinging to Nines.

"Hello handsome, I hope I'm not too forward in saying someone so cute shouldn't be alone." A hand on Gavin's arm and Gavin bristled, tensing and shirking away just a bit.

"A little bit," Gavin responded, his lilted voice tense even. "I'm sorry amico, I'm just in the mood to be alone..."

  
  


RK had looked up from what he was doing just at the right moment. There was someone sitting next to Gavin, their hand on his arm and Gavin seemed to tense up from it.

RK felt something hot and unpleasant curl in his chest as he casually made his way closer. He’d intervene if Gavin was uncomfortable. If not he had no right. Even though the sight of their hand on Gavin’s arm made his teeth grind.

  
  


"Well maybe I could cheer you up? I'm sorry you were just- adorable, sitting over here and there's not many guys of your looks around here." The guy continued, despite his Gavin’s words, and he couldn't grit his teeth and lash out, tell him to fuck off he's committed. Even if he wanted to.

"Sorry but no. You do know I live here, with another guy, right?" Trying to bleed his discomfort into confusion, the guy laughed and Gavin nearly got up. As that was, he pulled away and pushed his hand off.

  
  


RK growled. Nope. Time to step in. He quickly strode forward and wrapped his arm around Gavin, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Was he bothering you, love?” RK asked, shooting daggers at the man. 

Really, it was dangerous how much RK could affect him. He instantly melted into the touch and leaned into him. "Mmm."

“He’s  _ taken, _ ” Nines hissed, not looking away. “How about next time you don’t try to hit on your host’s boyfriend? Especially when he’s clearly uncomfortable and  _ clearly _ not interested. I live with him, I love him, and he’s  _ mine _ . So fuck off.” He finished with a growled voice, wrapping his arms tighter around Gavin protectively.

  
  


Nines was absolutely feral, and Gavin felt  _ pain _ . Pain and relief and joy and  _ pain holy fuck he needed to cough. Now. _ The guy blinked, and quickly moved away. "Ah shit, sorry dude. I'll uh- just- go." The guy was quick to escape, to Gavin's relief.

His head swam with the pain and the warmth. He knew-  _ knew _ that couldn't all be the persona. His heart latched onto the words and his head was properly fucked enough- and his fucking chest! "Tesoro- mio cuore- I need- need to go to the bathroom." His voice definitely sounded a bit strained, but he played it off. "I think something I ate didn't settle right. Thank you- so much for dealing with him though." He turned to hug Nines tightly, clinging to him for a moment before pulling away.

  
  


Gavin moved away, smiling to everyone and knocking on the door while shifting on his feet. Thankfully no one was in it as he opened the door and shut it behind him, and after checking the mirror and everything, seeing no new bugs, he keeled over the sink.   
  
Each cough was like a dagger now. The pain before was a dull ache, but as they spread with their rooting, he didn't keep count but he thought two more bloomed, they hit new things. More painful things. Higher and wider and fuck him this hurt. He looked to the sink when he finished and winced.

Blood finally. Final stage. He reasoned, at this rate, he had maybe a month. And here he thought he could last through fall. The door opened and he panicked before seeing it was just RK.

  
  


RK watched him go with a frown.  _ It just got worse. _ The thought hit him suddenly and soon he was striding over the the bathroom Gavin had disappeared into and pushing open the door. “Love? Are you alright?” He asked, knowing full well the truthful answer would be no before he saw the mess.

Gavin hadn't washed the petals away yet. "I'd say yeah but that'd be a lie."

  
  


RK’s thirium pump hammered in his chest. “I- we have to fix this. I can’t- I can’t lose you, please. This’ll all be over soon I promise. Then you can tell them and- and everything will go back to normal. You want that right? I- I don’t want you to die, love.  _ Please _ don’t die. Just- just hold on okay?” RK was mortified to realize that he’d started to cry. Tears were falling down his face and he hastily wiped them away with a shaky hand. “Promise me we’ll get through this. I can’t lose you.”

  
  


Phck. Gavin found out it was worse when he was crying, his heart twisting, or maybe the blooms- he didn't know. It just hurt worse when the other cried, and Gavin didn't hesitate to drag him in, pulling him into a tight hug. "R- I'm not dying yet alright- it's alright and we'll get this back to normal, please don't cry babe." His persona slipped as Gavin ran a hand up to the other's hair, holding him close.

"I got over a month yet, and we are- so close to finishing up. I'll be fine Nin- R. I'll be fine, it- it doesn't even phase me anymore really. So please don't cry angel, cause then I'll cry and I have too much makeup on to cry right now." Angel- Babe- Gavin was slipping hard and even his voice was more like his normal one. But comforting Nines came first.

  
  


Nines hid his face in his shoulder, staining his shirt with artificial tears. “I- I-“  _ I love you. _ He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t do it. “Promise me.  _ Promise _ me, you stupid, grumpy,  _ wonderful _ man. Promise me you won’t die on me. As soon as you get the chance you have to tell them.” He pulled away to look him in the eyes, his icy blue eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. “ _ Please. _ Promise me you’ll tell them.”

For a moment there was weakness. There was honest weakness as Gavin inhaled, preparing to say- something. Then he stopped. He couldn't. He wanted to, he couldn't. He couldn't do this to Nines- he couldn't make him choose. Couldn't risk the unlikely event of ruining everything. Not right now.

  
  


Then R was pulling back, and Gavin realized how damn beautiful his eyes were all over again. Perfect crystals, as clear as ice and as warm as the brightest summer sky. "I promise I'll tell when I have to." No 'him' or 'them', because even suggesting it was anyone else is too painful, he couldn't lie like that to Nines anymore. "But right now there's a whole party and you're too beautiful to be crying ba- amore. And I actually need to get back into character and clean up. Think you can distract everyone while I get myself together?"

RK frowned. “That’s- good enough I suppose. But if you die on me I’ll never forgive you.” He warned before wiping at his eyes. “Of course I’ll distract them.” He sighed and left the bathroom.

"Same for you." Gavin playfully pushed him, then focused on the mirror.

  
  


When he was sure the other was gone, he couldn't help it. "I promise I'll tell you RK..." The soft words were barely a whisper but at least admitting to himself out loud was better than holding it in. He cleaned up then, freshening himself up and humming as he was finally ready to step back out. Back to the party, after all.

He didn't risk being by anyone's side though, and went straight for RK, wrapping his arm around him as he did. "Miss me~?"

RK smiled at him and kissed his temple. “Always. I ache for you whenever we’re apart, love.”

  
  


"Cheesy amore, absolutely cheesy and it's wonderful. I hope everyone's having a good time!" The others RK were talking to smiled, more polite than the beginning buyers. They were close to the top. Close to finishing, Gavin could feel it. Part of him kept saying ' _ too fast too fast _ ' in the back of his head but he ignored it. Focused on the party, the now.

RK laughed. “We both know you love it.”

  
  


Four more parties. No new flowers. Gavin at one point figured out how many and almost laughed. Two off from nine- he swore he would come back and haunt a bitch if it was nine that did him in. But four more parties went by, another two weeks. There were good days, Gavin was determined to calm Nines worries.

Days spent cuddling even if they didn't have to, days spent dancing, days spent humming something softly when RK powered down for stasis. Gavin even found Nines a couple gifts, getting him flavored thirium and hiding it in paper bags like liquor bottles for Nines to have at night, in the privacy of their room.


	8. 8

It was before the fifth party, Gavin recognizing the names at this point, that Gavin had a bad feeling. He should've called off the party, followed his gut instinct, but he didn't. Instead as him and Nines got home, they were both knocked out.

And boy was waking up a fucking bitch. Gavin was about to complain about drinking too much, did RK let him have vodka cause he specifically said, repeatedly, he didn't drink vodka unless he wanted fucked up. But when he went to open his mouth, he found it blocked. The briefest panic, that the flowers were blooming in his mouth finally, happened, and his eyes went wide. Thankfully it wasn't that. No- just the head honcho of this whole shitting thing and five of his closest men, sitting around him and Nines. "Oh good, you've finally decided to join the party."

  
  


RK opened his eyes groggily, just shortly before Gavin had, sending an SOS signal to the DPD. “Ga- Vincent, it’s okay. We’ll get out of this I promise. You’re going to-  _ agh _ !” He was being shocked. A cattle prod, he realized dully. He jerked and opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was static. 

“Holy shit boss. Richard’s an Android. What do we do?”

The boss sneered. “Hit him again until one of them talks.”

  
  


They shocked him again. And again. And again. Until all that could come out of his mouth were staticky screams and glitchy attempts at speech. “P-p-ple-ease. W-what are yo-o-o-ou t-aalk-ing-ing-ing about? We did-didn’t d-oo any-thing-thing.”

“You alerted the cops. Or you are the cops.” He looked to the men with the cattle prods. “Again. Shock him until you fry him completely. That’ll make this one,” he tilted his head at Gavin, “talk. They clearly care for each other after all.”

  
  


At the first hit Gavin screamed behind the gag, feeling anger at them for hurting RK. He never heard his voice go static, and he masked his fear with anger. Then the boss kept having him hit, and his anger bled out into true fear.

And into his mouth. He could feel petals come up, blocked by the gag, could feel blood running like drool out the right corner of his mouth. It was getting worse with the other's glitchy talk, and then the  _ threat _ . " _ NO. _ " He screamed around the gag before he started to cough, shoulders shaking.

  
  


So many petals, he knew that two more blooms sprouted in his fear. He would talk, he would easily talk if they'd let him. RK was more important than anything. RK’s eyes widened as he took in the blood trickling out of his mouth. And the coughing- and it was coming because they were hurting him.  _ Is it me? No, it- it can’t be. He would’ve said something earlier. He _ promised.

“L-let him g-g-go. You can-t-t-t. I, I l-l-l-love him. P-p-please. C-c-can’t you s-see? He’s- he can’t breathe. He’s going to choke. Let him go!” He cried out, voice leveling out as he was given time to recover.

“I- I’ll tell you everything. Please just let him go. At least take out the gag.  _ I- I  _ **_love_ ** _ him. _ You can’t-  _ please _ .”

Gavin wanted to cry, or maybe he was. There was no doubt Nines meant it at him, and Gavin felt like an idiot for letting him suffer. He didn't want to hurt RK, but he had, and he was definitely crying at that thought.

  
  


The boss held up a hand to indicate them to stop shocking RK. Tears were flowing down his face as he locked eyes with Gavin. “I’m sorry. But I can’t- I can’t help it. I love you. You weren’t supposed to know. I didn’t want to ruin things. But I love you. And once we get out of this I’ll let you go. So you can be with the one you really love.” He tore his eyes away from Gavin to plead at the boss.

“ _ Please. _ At least let him get the flowers out. I’ll tell you everything.”

  
  


The boss looked between the two, and grinned. "Pretty sudden development at your pain, huh Richard? I don't think you ruined things at all- he would still be coughing if you hadn't calmed him." Gavin glared at the boss, only getting a sadistic grin.

"Quite frankly, we only need one of you to return in one piece. If you get what I mean, Richard. So, you start talking, or your boy here chokes on flowers. He doesn't have a lot of time left, blood only shows up in the last stage." The boss sat down then, grinning as he motioned for his men to move away from RK.

"I'll be nice though and stop aggravating it, as a peace offering."

  
  


RK’s eyes widened. “I’m confused. I don’t- what you’re implying is impossible. He- if it was me he would’ve told me. He  _ promised _ me he’d tell them. He said he  _ trusts _ me. He’d trust me enough to tell me. It’s not- it can’t be me. He- he would’ve told me.” He was crying more now. In the corner of his vision he saw a notification,  **[[Backup ETA: 3 minutes]]**

He shook his head. “It’s not me. It can’t be me.”

Gavin hated seeing Nines cry, but when he was finally ready to tell him he couldn't. Petals stuck out from behind the gag, Gavin trying to force them out and breathe through his nose. Where was their backup?

  
  


RK felt lost and confused. “Explain it to me. What are you saying? I’ll tell you everything but I need to know what you’re trying to tell me.”

The boss looked to Gavin then, too busy trying to breathe and not choke and coughing from the words. "You're Richard right now, aren't you? And he's not- well, whomever he is. He's Vincent. If he told you, or you told him before now- how would've he been able to tell if it was from Richard- or whomever you are?"

The boss leaned back, enjoying the way they both seemed in pain. "Sure he trusts you, but I could bet a grand that he wasn't willing to risk losing you if the chance that it was all 'Richard' that he was speaking to... Why don't you think over all the times you were alone with him, and think how he acts with others alone."

  
  


"That should be enough evidence- if the lack or presence of coughing isn't. Hanahaki is fickle, but it can be calmed and aggravated. Something you're seeing first hand. Now, start with your real names, and who you are." Gavin stopped coughing and his fear spiked.

He couldn't feel the pain. He knew there should be, he felt a sharp pierce at the thought that Nines would never trust him again, and then- nothing. He could feel petals still coming up, and this was- a bit terrifying. He nearly whimpered but bit back the noise, trying to escape his bounds. Breathing was impossible and- Nines was right there he could fucking make it. He promised to tell Nines when he had to, and he was trying.

  
  


RK’s eyes widened, now in horror. “You- he wouldn’t have been able-“ he shook his head.  **[[ETA: 1 minute]]**

He looked down at the ground and sighed in defeat. “My name is RK. My model number is RK900. People call me Nines or RK. That’s Gavin. Gavin Reed. He’s- he’s the best person I know. He’s my friend, and I love him.  _ I love him. _ We worked as drug dealers but left that life a long time ago. We were approached by the DPD to go undercover and be moles. They offered to pay us a lot of money. We said yes.” 

He closed his eyes. “It was a mistake. We should’ve- I should’ve insisted we leave as soon as I noticed the hanahaki. But I was dumb. I wanted to continue being with him. Even if it was fake. Because I love him. I didn’t know it until he kissed me. I deviated to kiss him again. And I love him.”

  
  


Part of Gavin was so proud he wove a lie that quick, part of him was still stuck on the words. Most of him was still panicking over the whole- petals-but-no-pain development and he was crying for a whole new reason because- he really didn't want to die, tied up, inches away from the only person that mattered. That he waited to deviate for months. That he would've waited years if needed.

But Nines continued. “And you-“ he looked up at the boss now. “You are out of time.” The door slammed open. “Detroit PD put your hands in the air!”

  
  


The ensuing fight was a bit of a blur and all the chaos around him got him to focus on anything but the flowers. He could see Connor and Hank and Tina- and then Nines was moving towards him. Gavin realized all the members were incapacitated and cuffed, including the boss, and Nines had been untied and let up where he immediately ran over to Gavin. He was cupping his face with one hand and using the other to take out the gag. “Gavin are you okay,” he asked, his voice desperate. “Just breathe for me, Gavin.”

Gavin didn't hide the way he leaned into his hand, and the minute the gag was out there were- a fuck ton of petals. He coughed, clearing more out and shook his head. "You... Been you- been RK-"

  
  


Fuck roses. If he never saw another rose in his life it would be too soon. He didn't ever think he'd have a shitlist for flowers, but he did now, and roses and petunias fucking topped it. When he could finally breathe, he looked up to Nines, new tears at how much the other had cried, and leaned up to hug him. "It's you Nines I'm sorry I'm so sorry. We were too far under and I- I was stupid I was so stupid I-"

"You two  _ idiots _ ! I warned you that- h-holy shit Gav that's... A lot of petals... Hanahaki?" Her voice was knowing and sad, since she was there for the last time. She had moved over to them, finally getting to checking up on the two now that Hank and Connor were moving the suspects.

  
  


RK immediately hugged him back but didn’t say anything. “Yes, Tina it’s hanahaki. And it’s my fault. Can you give us a moment? He has something he needs to say if he doesn’t want to  _ die _ .” He was snapping a little but he was impatient and for good reason.

There was the soft 'sorry T' in the back of his head at Nines' snapping but he wasn't focusing on that. Nines was so worried and he honestly would've been fine kissing his worry away but he felt another petal and Nines absolutely had a point.

  
  


Tina looked between the two of them before “Ohhhhhh. Yeah I’ll just- go.” She said, giving them space.

  
  


RK pulled away from the hug and cupped Gavin’s face in his hands. “Gavin, you’re a dumbass. But I forgive you. And I love you too. So you have to say it cause if you die right now I-“ he cut himself off and shook his head. “Just say it. And then I’m going to kiss you until you can’t breathe. Which is a much better reason to be breathless than choking on petals and words left unsaid, agreed?” He shook his head.

“Don’t answer that. Just say it Gavin, please.”

  
  


"I'm your dumbass though, and I did promise I'd say it when I have to. I love you Nines, I have for a while, before you even deviated. I couldn't- couldn't tell you because phck, what if your programming forced you to say yes? I'd hate myself then-" The last petal just stuck there and something felt- weird in his chest.

"But then we're on this fucking- undercover- and I- I was stupid and couldn't figure out why me, if not just because of the undercover. So I wanted to wait until it was done, ‘til we were us and- phck Nines I'm so damn sorry I never wanted to see you cry." He had been looking away, but now he looked back to Nines.

  
  


"I love you and I'm sorry I scared you." If he had to describe his chest, it was like warmth- melting from inside- the pain came back for a moment and then disappeared, and he could breathe without feeling petals every damn time.

RK breathed out a sigh of relief. He sent Gavin a slightly watery smile. “I forgive you. Of course I forgive you. I love you too, Gavin.” He said before leaning closer and kissing him with everything he had, cupping his face gently between his hands and trying not to cry tears of joy.

  
  


Gavin couldn't feel any happier, pushing out of his seat and into RK, wanting to get closer and to hold Nines. The warmth damn well exploded in his chest and he remembered this was how it was, to have it be accepted again. To be wanted again, his hands gripping onto the back of Nines shirt.

He absolutely could kiss RK forever, stop breathing this way, just melt into him. RK loved  _ him _ and while questions of 'why' and doubts he deserved it were still there, he was happy right now.

  
  


Then something had to ruin it. " _ Hurk- _ Reed! Don't you know you can drop the act now- the OP's over, you can go back to being your natural self and stop bullshitting RK." Connor gasped, a scolding ' _ Hank! _ ' coming from him but Gavin felt himself tense, pulling away. He knew they couldn't see the petals yet, with RK blocking the view. RK probably was the only one who could see the actual slight hurt in his face before it was taken over with anger, and he was pulling away.

" _ Why don't you come say that to my face old man! _ " His voice was a low growl, and Tina alerted to that, coming over to stand between them.

  
  


RK glared at Hank. “Shut the fuck up I’m the one who kissed him. You’re just jealous cause your wrinkly ass hasn’t gotten any action since the 2030’s.” He wrapped his arms around Gavin and pressed and exaggerated kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly happy right now and am head over heels for my detective so you can take your complaints and shove them where the sun don’t shine, ok? He almost  _ died _ and I don’t want you ruining the moment.”

He looked at Connor, only feeling slightly guilty at essentially yelling at/roasting his dad. “Maybe you should teach him some manners. He actually  _ listens _ to you so you’re his best bet.”

  
  


Hank effectively clammed up at that, face turning red from embarrassment and anger. Connor effectively grabbed his arm, frowning at the sudden hostility between the two of them. Hank went to reply finally, and Connor jabbed him in the side. "I'm glad you deviated Nines! Congratulations." He offered instead, now tugging Hank.

Gavin still wanted to fight, but the arms trapped him, even if they weren't tight. He did find the words absolutely hilarious, and then the guilt at almost dying on Nines hit again and he turned in the arms, ignoring Hank. Tina whistled at that, mumbling something he couldn't hear( ~~ along the lines of 'someone tamed him hah' ~~ ).

  
  


Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Gavin. “Just ignore them, love.” There was a soft kiss between his words. “Soon enough I’ll be taking you home and then we can forget all about this mess and focus on  _ us. _ That sound good?”

"Mmmf, yeah... We have to go clean that house of our stuff first, and uh, all the petals...  _ MmsorryRK _ ." He pressed a kiss onto his lips, before snuggling into his arms and wanting to relax.

Tina came over to them then, looking around. "You two can get going, we'll take care of this shit and the gang members back at the station. Fowler will be calling you guys soon, but I can buy you a couple hours if you need to deal with all-" She waved her hand at the petals by the chair.

  
  


RK nodded. “Thank you Tina. That’s appreciated. I’m going to take him home now. So yes a couple of hours would be preferable. Would you get our stuff from the safe house?” He asked, moving his arms so he could stand up and carry Gavin bridal-style.

He stood up, smiling at the shocked and undignified sound Gavin made at being picked up and carried. “Because I want to pamper him and shower him with affection.”

  
  


Tina snickered as RK easily picked up Gavin, hearing the protesting sound. "I can get your guy's things. Get going you two, and remember you  _ do _ have to bring him back to the bullpen sometime tonight RK." She winked then, mostly just to watch Gavin squirm.

"Tina you shit- thank you but phck off." She giggled as he curled into RK's chest, one hand on his shoulder and clinging. It was embarrassing to be carried like this, but it sure as hell beat walking right now.

"And the mighty lion goes 'mew'." Oh Gavin was going to smack her, turning just as she skipped away. "Oh this  _ kitten _ has claws." She was laughing at how red Gavin was turning, and then she was gone.

"I'm going to hurt her R. I'm actually going to smack her right across the back of her head."

  
  


RK chuckled. “Let’s just focus on getting back to your apartment. Your cats miss you I’m sure.” He walked them outside, kicking open the door and calling them a cab.

"Mmm yeah- Doa's going to be so mouthy." He didn't look forward to that- Doa liked to rub and lick til Gavin had to take a shower just to get rid of all the cat hair.


	9. 9

RK reluctantly put him down when the cab arrived and opened the door for him. Gavin could feel how reluctant RK was to put him down, and as soon as they were seated he slid over to lean onto him. “Unfortunately for your cats I’d like to steal all of your attention.” He said once they were seated and headed for his apartment. “I have a couple of ideas. We could cuddle and watch a movie, make out a little. Cute stuff. Or,” he hesitated for a moment before steeling his resolve. 

“Or I could fuck you. Or suck you off. Or do whatever the fuck you want me to do because I love you and I want you.”

However he wasn't prepared for that though, and cursed himself for being easy to fluster when his guard was down. He could feel the heat in his face and in his guts, and suddenly the car felt so much smaller.

  
  


He wasn't scared no, but the idea he could fuck this up somehow stuck like a burr to his head. They most intimate they had been was that kiss, where Gavin was in his lap and he wanted to keep hearing those noises, causing them, RK pulling and moving and-

_ Phck. _ "I want you to do- what you want to. RK, you didn't deviate to take orders still, and I didn't give them to you unless I had to to begin with. That's not gonna change- I'm never going to tell you what to do or who to be. I want you too, and that will never change because holy  _ phck _ look at you. You're literally a walking wet dream you stupidly handsome prick and I will never not want you. But I want you to do what you want to do too..." Gavin moved to kiss the other, fuck cab rules.

"That being said- I'm fine with all that."

  
  


RK immediately kissed back, grabbing Gavin’s hips and pulling him into his lap. “Good. Because I want all that. I want to make you feel good, love. I’m  _ going _ to make you feel good.” He promised, eyes dark before kissing him again, this time hungry and desperate, his hands wandering to everywhere he could reach, which was just about everywhere.

A soft surprised noise left Gavin at suddenly being moved, and he couldn't help the grin at the look that RK gave him. He couldn't describe how giddy he was at seeing that directed at him, and his hand came up to rub against RK's cheek. When RK kissed him again, Gavin pressed back, just as needy and persistent. He tried to further the kiss, glad no one was there to watch or interrupt this time.

  
  


When the hands smoothed over his hips, he rolled them into RK's, groaning a bit in the kiss. RK gasped when Gavin rolled his hips into his, and growled slightly in response. His hand not on RK's cheek now ran down the other's chest, tugging on his clothes to lift them up. The cab let out an automated ' _ please refrain from intimate activities in our cab _ ' that Gavin ignored whole heartedly.

“God, I love you,” RK murmured in between kisses before pulling away to start sucking a bruise on Gavin’s collarbone, his hands moving down to grip and squeeze his ass.

  
  


Gavin had shivered at that growl, actually shivered and felt want spark in him and he almost felt young with how quickly blood rushed south. "I love you, love you R please-" He felt delirious with the kisses and then the other was making a hickey on him and he whined softly. The grip had his hips moving, pressing forward and back and he was actually going to do something in this cab.

"R babe, angel-" His hands moved now, the one on his cheek now in his hair and tugging him up. "Is it too early to say you make me breathless? I'm- phck- I'm- I'm so happy it's you. I would've waited years for you to deviate, R, you're so damn perfect and wonderful-" Ok so maybe he still felt rambly affectionate. The combination of that and want was leaving him a mess and he was happy about that too.

  
  


RK blinked at him, eyes dark and pupils dilated, waiting for the ramble to finish. “You- I mean yes, the feeling is mutual. But too soon. I almost lost you, Gavin. But at least it’s the good kind of breathless now.” He leaned towards Gavin and kissed him sweetly.

His smile turned sheepish, and he kissed back just as sweet. "Sorry babe, I couldn't resist the pull of the pun, just like I can't resist you."

There was a small smile from RK at that. “As much as I want to continue, I think we should wait until we get to your apartment. Well, somewhat. You don’t have to move. And I’m absolutely going to keep kissing you, but you have to stop doing that thing with your hips or the camera in this cab is going to get one hell of a show.”

  
  


At the wait, Gavin cursed his own stupidity but it was probably for the best. RK didn't seem like the sharing type, and as much as Gavin didn't mind being watched he wouldn't assume the same for Nines. The fact he was new to this crossed his mind, and determination filled his eyes. "Mmm, I'll listen  _ for now _ but don't get used to it RK. As soon as we get in that apartment I'm going to make this amazing for you."

Nines kissed Gavin again, this time softer and sweeter. Very sappy. “I love you, Gavin.” He whispered, ignoring the uncomfortable heat in his crotch, before remembering he could literally turn it off and doing so.

  
  


As Gavin kissed, he tried to pour all his affection into it, smiling at the whispered words. "I love you too. For so long, so so long, and I- I hope you know I- I don't regret waiting R. I would never do something to hurt you, but I'm never going to change you or force you into something either." Gavin kissed him sweeter this time. "I want you to know what it's like to be loved RK."

RK felt himself blush blue. He looked down, feeling suddenly bashful. “Thank you, Gavin.” He smiled softly. 

Gavin was proud he got the other to blush, he tilted his head up gently and kissed the other over his cheeks and nose. “I mean, I kinda felt it during the OP but this time it’ll be real. And I won’t have to call you Vincent. Or, god,  _ gumdrop _ ,” he blanched at the memory. “That one was bad. But I’m not going to stop calling you ‘love.’ Because you’re my love, Gavin,” he cooed.

  
  


"It was real then too. I- I didn't know who it was at first. Realized it only could've been you when I realized you are the most important thing in my life. And then I kissed you and tried to express that at least." He snickered at remembering 'gumdrop', and rubbed the other's sides. "Gumdrop was a good save though. And I don't mind that. I uh- well I hope you don't like the Italian too much because if I have to," and he paused his hands to fold them under his chin, tilting his head and being a  _ shit _ .

"Be the sweet talking bambino-" Voice going back to how it was but a slight gravel to it, "one more fucking time this year, I'm going to fucking shoot something. Phck." He chuckled then and his hands went back to where they were. "Also my face is going to be so fucked from the makeup, and I miss my own face. You're so lucky you don't have to mess with this foundation shit."

  
  


RK laughed. “The Italian was cute but I won’t miss it. Because that was Vincent. Not Gavin.” He smiled. “And unfortunately for Vincent my heart is reserved for one Gavin Reed.” He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Gavin made a noise that was absolutely preening at the words, and started to kiss all over the other's face. "I'd say that mine is reserved for you, but you stole it months ago you prick and haven't given it back yet."

  
  


Nines then bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “I’m glad you aren’t going to wear the makeup anymore. I missed your scars. I missed the one on your nose a  _ lot. _ ” He frowned. “I miss them so much that I kind of want to wipe all the makeup off you before doing anything when we get there. That way when I utterly  _ wreck _ you I’ll get to see your real face while I do it, scars and all.”

At the offer, Gavin whined, hips twitching. Unlike RK he couldn't just will his need away, and being wrecked sounded so good. "That works for me. I have cleaning wipes and toner in my bathroom, we can definitely clean up first." Speaking of, the cab finally fucking stopped and Gavin wrapped his arms around RK's neck. Of course he wanted to be carried, ducking his head a bit.

  
  


RK chuckled and picked Gavin up again, carrying him bridal style out of the cab. He walked them through the building and up the stairs until they were at the apartment door. “I need you to unlock it,” he said. “Your keys are in my back pocket.”

Dammit, he tried to get carried with RK's hands under his ass but RK was a step ahead. After living in the house house for so long, Gavin almost thought about getting his own place again. Then he remembered the fifteen minute walk from here to work, the friends here, and the fact Gavin could get away with a lot here, and the idea left.

Maybe if RK wanted to? Another time he'd think of that. Right now, his hand went into RK's back pocket, squeezing to tease him and grabbing the keys. He had a small grin to him, trying to feign innocence. "Here you go~"

  
  


RK chuckled at his antics. “I knew you would do that. Which is why I put them there in the first place. And unless you want me to put you down, you should be the one to unlock and open the door, Gavin.” He pointed out gently before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I mean, I can put you down and do it myself if you  _ want _ me to. But I get the feeling you don’t.”

The brief thought of being pressed against the door came to him, but that meant an awkward scramble into the apartment. "You have an amazing ass of course I'm going to squeeze now that I can." He did twist to do as asked, unlocking the door and then returning to being wrapped around Nines.

  
  


They didn't get more than two steps before Doa scrambled into view, mewling loudly at the two. "Hey pretty girl," he called out, not moving to face her but responding. "Think she missed us RK?"

  
  


RK chuckled. “Absolutely. And we missed her too.” 


	10. 10

RK walked Gavin past Doa and into the bathroom, setting him gently on the counter. Gavin whined slightly at being put down and pouted when Nines moved away. But the android had to look around for the makeup wipes, quickly finding them and opening them. Then he gently started wiping the makeup off his face. First his nose. Then his eyes. Then the rest of him. And he pressed a kiss to each scar as it was uncovered, whispering “I love you” with each one.

Each kiss had Gavin gasping softly, and he started to squirm by the end of it. It was very obvious to see how flustered he was now, the scar across his nose more prominent with the red around it. "R-" He rolled the nickname, holding his arms out. "I love you too, but please,  _ please _ kiss me already."

  
  


RK grinned at him and placed his hands on Gavin’s knees, gently spreading them apart so he could stand in between them. He kissed him softly, moving his hands to run through his hair and to undo the buttons on his vest, sliding it off of his shoulders.

Gavin almost forgot he had the stupid vest on. Another thing he looked forward to, showing RK how he  _ really _ dressed when he wanted attention. He of course leaned into his hands, his own clutching the fabric of the other's turtleneck when he was free of the vest. The other was just so gentle, and it was making his head swim. He was used to rough and someone taking, and was secretly glad for how slow this was going.

  
  


Though he was also horny as  _ fuck _ from the cab and found his hands slipping to RK's hips, thumb dipping under the hem of his pants. "We gonna make it to the couch or the bedroom R?" He asked when he pulled away to breathe, not leaving more than an inch between them.

RK’s smile turned wicked. “If you think I’m going to fuck you on the couch you’re sorely mistaken. I’m going to take you to bed. And then maybe if you’re good I’ll fuck you again.” He smirked at him and added, “Up against the wall.”

He grabbed a hold of Gavin’s hips then. “Now wrap your legs around my waist and I’ll take you to bed, my love.”

  
  


There was a solid moment where if Gavin was an android, he would've blue screened, grey eyes going dark with want and his face red as hell. "Yes please," was all he could think of, and then the other was moving to hold him and Gavin blinked back to awareness.

He cursed himself for being this far gone- he wasn't a teenager anymore for fuck's sake- but RK completely melted him. He did as told, legs wrapping around RK's waist and moving to wrap his arms around his neck. One hand slipped into his hair and he pressed his lips against R's. "Whatever you want, angel. Also-  _ sorely _ mistaken almost sounded like a promise." There- back to teasing. He would forever deny RK left him completely blank.

  
  


“That’s because it  _ is _ a promise, love,” RK said lowly, then he grabbed his ass and stood up, walking them to the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

Gavin jumped slightly but laughed at that, something light and amused. "Good- phck Tina's warning." He started to press kisses into R's jaw, but then he was being laid down gently.

“Shirt. Off. Please.” At the first word he was already moving to get rid of the clothing, unbuttoning it and taking it off.

  
  


Then everything halted. Gavin hadn't really had time to focus on his body, with all the parties and the petals and all of it. He hadn't really thought to keep up with certain things, and shower moments were that one moment of free time he got to think of anything. He didn't waste it on his body.

That's why when he took his shirt off he almost looked heartbroken, smoothing his hand over his softer stomach. The lines that were definitely there were now soft and sure the muscle was still there, but all the chips and pasta were not kind. There thankfully wasn't enough to grab, but when fingers pressed in there was a soft give that he wasn't used to. "What the phck." He looked back up at RK and pouted. "I'm going to kill Fowler."

  
  


RK pouted. “I think you’re sexy no matter what, Gavin.” He murmured lowly before taking off his turtleneck and pressing a kiss to the skin on his stomach. 

_ Fucking RK _ \- Gavin was back to being flustered, and let his eyes roam over him. RK was still beautiful, and Gavin wanted to switch their positions- kiss and nip every inch of him til-

Then Nines kissed his way up his chest until he reached a nipple and he wrapped his lips around it, sucking lightly, and moving his other hand to pinch the other one slightly, looking up at Gavin the whole time to see his reaction.

  
  


The kisses shook him out of his thoughts, but then the lips on him made him keen softly. "R- oh phck." He relaxed completely, trying to roll his hips into the air only to meet nothing. "You're too good to me, way too good- perfect- handsome- ah." The pinch had his eyes closed and he successfully forgot the indecency he felt at losing his abs.

Gavin could worry about that later, right now, he wanted to focus on RK and RK alone.

RK smirked and pulled away before crawling on top of Gavin and pulling him into a searing kiss, keeping himself from crushing his detective with his knees and using his hands on his nipples, pinching and squeezing and teasing him.

Responding in kind, Gavin brought his hands up to tangle fully in RK's hair and trap him in the kiss. He thought he had a break but then both hands were back and he moaned into the kiss, raising his chest into the other's hands. There's a small, rational part that remembered he wanted to be the one kissing and teasing the other, but the rest of him was giddy at being caged beneath the other. 

  
  


He couldn't help but remember all the times he woke up from wet dreams of just this. "R- R babe, you're going to drive me nuts..." His voice was breathless and he was hiccupping gasps as the other continued to tease.

RK chuckled into the kiss before pulling away. “That’s the plan,” he murmured before moving his hands to unbutton his pants, then he moved farther down his body and, while maintaining eye contact with Gavin, carefully unzipped his pants with his teeth.

  
  
  


RK was going to be the death of him still. Not from flowers but from a heart attack as he swore it outright stalled. There was a small broken whine as RK pulled the zipper down with only his teeth, and now he was glad he wasn't young. Young Gavin might've bucked accidentally or done something equally stupid seeing sharp fucking canines. He wondered briefly just how much begging he would have to do to get bit with those.

When he finished doing that RK  _ winked _ at Gavin before quickly pulling his pants down and palming his bulge through his underwear.

‘ _ Later though _ ’, Gavin thought, as right now, RK brought him back with a jolt, and he keened with need. "R please, please- quit teasing me. I absolutely can and will flip us over if I have to." It was a weak warning, because he wouldn't actually stop RK from doing what he wants. Even if he moved his hips into the touch.

  
  


RK nodded. “Ok. You’ve been so good for me, Gavin. Only fair that you get what you want. Lift up your hips so I can take this off.” He said, tugging at Gavin’s underwear.

The immediate reaction Gavin had was squashed down by the rational side, but it did remind him to go over some things with the other. "Says the literal angel," he rumbled back instead, lifting his hips when prompted and letting out a sigh of relief. He noticed his thighs thankfully still remained toned, and his hips were only a little softer than normal.

A back burner thought that it wouldn't take anything more than getting back into routine relieved his worries about that, and he focused on getting Nines. "I- Phck Nines, bring those pretty lips up here so I can kiss you again, please."

  
  


RK hesitated, debating his next action. “Of course,” he said, crawling back up and teasingly sliding a leg between Gavin’s as he kissed him. Gavin kissed back, needy as he did so. He knew he said he wasn't going to order RK around, but he wanted to kiss him again before he became a mess because of the other. “I love you,” Nines mumbled after they broke apart that time. 

"I love you too, so much RK,” Gavin didn’t hesitate to say it back, still so relieved he could. Nines grinned after that though.

“I'm going to wreck you so good you won’t walk straight for a week.” Gavin pursed his lips at that comment, grinning a bit as his hand played with RK's hair.

"I don't think I've ever walked straight babe. How bout- you wreck me til I can't walk at all?" With that he tugged gently on RK's hair, moving to kiss at his jaw and neck while he was within reach.

  
  


RK moaned at the tug and kisses. “That- yeah. I’ll do that,” he said, gasping as Gavin peppered him with kisses. “G-Gavin. Where- where’s the lube?” The question was asked with eyes closed and his chest heaving, fans working in overdrive to cool him down.”

Smirking in triumph at getting the noise, he became more adventurous, wanting to get more noises. "Bedside drawer- ignore- the uh- toy." Gavin remembered it last second, and really, really hoped RK did as asked. He was not explaining why he had that in his drawer. Thankfully everything else he had was in totes in the spare room.

Instead of focusing on that, he started to suck longer, wondering if RK could bruise. He remembered the static voice, and his grip on the other's hair loosened, soothing now. The other didn't need any more pain.

  
  


RK’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breathy sigh as he reached one long arm out to rifle through the drawer for the lube. He found it after a moment and pulled his hand back, reluctantly pushing Gavin down onto the bed and away from his neck. 

The briefest pout at being pushed down was quickly forgotten as Gavin let his eyes roam over the other, who stood up and took off the rest of his clothes then. Dreams didn't hold a  _ candle _ to the real thing, and Gavin immediately had fifty ideas he needed to ask RK to do. He wanted to spend a whole day kissing every dip and rise of his chest and hips.

  
  


Then the other was kneeling between his legs and if he kept watching he was not making it the whole time. His head laid back and he gasped softly at the teasing.

RK then poured some lube on his hands and warmed it up before kneeling between Gavin’s legs, a slicked up finger being pressed to the rim, circling teasingly. “You’re beautiful.” He left a kiss on the inside of one of his thighs before pressing his finger in slowly.

" _ R _ -" Gavin really couldn't handle the praise right now, whining softly at the kiss. He was tense from not having done this for months( _ like hell he was doing anything during the undercover! _ ), and jerked a bit at the feeling.

  
  


RK made sure to be gentle as he worked his finger in and out slowly. “Let me know when you’re ready for another, love.” He said, pressing another kiss to his thigh.

Squirming from the kiss that registered this time, the muscles tensing and Gavin letting out a gasp, he simply nodded to the words. It took him time to actually find his words, his head thick with haze as he resisted rocking his hips. "Good R- good to go just slowly."

RK then he had an idea and he grinned at Gavin before kissing the tip of his dick and licking a stripe from the top to the bottom.

  
  


Gavin looked down just to see the other lick up his length, and the ' _ holy phck _ ' that left him was definitely breathless. "RK you ah- that's good-" He covered his mouth as he realized he was about to start rambling, folding his arm over his face and so glad the makeup was gone now.

RK grinned and added a second finger, slowly scissoring his fingers while he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard. Then he took him all the way to the base and hollowed his cheeks around him, all the while maintaining eye contact with Gavin. The man was turning such a pretty shade of red.

  
  


Gavin remembered RK saying something about not being able to choke, but he didn't think he was going to see that so soon. Even trying to muffle himself there was a loud ' _ R! _ ' that escaped, hips twitching and moans vibrating against his chest. He moved his free hand to the other's hair, fingers weaving into it to hold onto him.

His back was arching a bit, and he briefly registered the fact he should've felt some pain at being stretched but RK kept him too distracted to feel it. He moved his arm off his face to plead for a moment. "R please, move- something more I- please I don't think I can keep still much longer."

  
  


RK winked at him before starting to bob his head up and down, moaning obscenely around him as he added a third finger. Ra9, he loved Gavin. He kept a close eye on his vitals and pulled off after a while, spreading his fingers wide. “How was that?” He asked. “And do you think you’re ready or do you need another finger?”   
  


Gavin tried, really, to keep still, moving the hand off his mouth to instead grip the bed as his back arched off it. He was losing it honestly, and barely could tell when the third finger was added. 

When the other finally pulled off he nearly chased the heat, whining at the loss. "So good R you're so perfect." He rolled his hips down onto the fingers, finally meeting the other's eyes. "Please RK, I need you, I've wanted this so long." He felt like he was on fire right now, and moved the hand off the bed to run it along RK's cheek.

  
  


RK nodded quickly and removed his fingers. “Yeah. I’ve wanted this too. I love you Gavin. And I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” 

"I love you too, so much so much please angel." At the promise he couldn't help the needy whine, very much looking forward to that.

RK then himself up with more lube before slowly pushing inside. It did sting, a little, when RK pushed in. He gasped at the initial feeling and actually stilled for a moment. "Don't stop, keep moving." He hated whenever someone would stop right there cause then he had to focus on the burn. While he was a masochist, sometimes it would really kill the mood.

  
  


RK decided to take his word for it and pushed forward and back out shallowly until he could feel Gavin relax around him. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and murmured “ _ I love you _ ” as he pushed all the way in and started up a rhythm.

It was all breathing, relaxing, enjoying the movement until it all faded until a nice buzz that curled low in him. "Love you too, love you love you lo- ah phck!" He cursed when the other pushed in fully. Good curse, as his hands came up to wrap around the other's back.

  
  


RK pounded him into the mattress, moving to lace their fingers together and kiss him while his hips moved tirelessly. As Gavin tried to match RK’s pace, he tangled his legs in RK's and let the kiss muffle his noises.

The android groaned into the kiss, breaking it after. Gavin’s eyes opened and- RK was damn beautiful above him, and he could've stayed like this forever. “Gavin- Gavin you’re so good for me, look at you. You’re gorgeous. I love you oh God.” He moaned lowly. “You feel so good, love. You’re so good. You’re perfect, Gavin. Perfect for me. I love you.” He continued showering him in praise in between moans and Gavin’s name.

The movement and the praise and that  _ low moan _ that  _ Gavin _ was definitely dragging out of him later all combined into one heat that blinded him. His mumbles melted to loud moans of his name and quieter curses.

  
  


Then R hit that one spot and Gavin let out a cut off scream, back arching and pressing into RK. He was sure he scratched the other then, and the pleas were sudden and breathless, as Gavin already felt way too close.

RK adjusted his angle and aimed for that spot over and over again, pounding into his prostate. He moaned some more, squeezing their hands before he let go to move a hand on Gavin’s cock and start pumping his hand in time with his hips.

With his hand freed now, it joined the other, and he had the briefest, second-long thought of apologizing later. It was gone too quick to realize why as the other hit that spot repeatedly. Gavin definitely wasn't lasting, and was suddenly really glad he only had one neighbor on this floor because he hadn't been this loud in a  _ while _ .

With the hand on his length, his breath hiccupped and he lasted maybe a couple seconds after that, the other's name leaving him so loudly his throat was sore. He tensed up and pressed into RK as much as he could, trying to pull him close as well.

  
  


RK was panting roughly and when Gavin came, tensing around him and shouting  _ his _ name, that pushed him over the edge and he came with a hoarse cry of “ _ Gavin! _ ” and just about blacked out before catching himself. He held himself above Gavin with both hands, panting as his internal fans whirred to cool him down.

“I- wow.” He managed, voice rough and kind of scratchy.

  
  


Gavin was goo. Boneless, melted goo that couldn't think of anything for a solid minute. His response was very late to RK, and he just hummed at first. "Mission successful- I'm not moving R." His own voice was fucked, quiet and it sounded like he screamed. Which yeah, he had,  _ twice _ .

He mumbled, and finally got his arms working again as he reached up for RK's face. "You're too good to me- what did I do to deserve a sweetheart like you." He didn't keep his hand there for long, letting it fall to rest over R's.

  
  


RK blinked and grinned dopily at Gavin. “I’m not sure but I’m really glad you did it.” He kissed the tip of his nose before pulling out and wincing slightly at the cold air. There was the softest whimper from Gavin as he was way too sensitive, followed by a shiver. It only occurred to him then that- this was the first time he didn't use protection and it was a weird feeling.RK then crawled on top of Gavin and flopped over next to him on the bed, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to it. 

“That was wonderful. I love you.” He murmured, closing his eyes. “Let's just cuddle forever,” he suggested, wrapping his arms around Gavin. “I don’t want to ever let you go.”

"Love you too you big sap." He moved to curl into Nines, but that was it, that was all he was going to do. "As good as that sounds, we both know Fowler will have a couple objections to that. But you can cuddle me whenever you want."

  
  


Gavin pressed small kisses where he could as an apology. "Love you RK. Love you so much." One day he would laugh as he added ' _ that it hurts _ ' but he pulled enough bad puns today.

RK paused as he texted Tina. “Tina says we have one and a half hours so we can cuddle for at least an hour before we have to get up and get ready, love.” He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s scar. “For now though I’m just going to wrap you up in love and affection.”

"Be prepared to get it back then terminator." He grinned at the kiss, leaning over to kiss RK’s cheek and jaw. "I wanna kiss you all over, and as soon as I have enough energy to move I'm going to map out every dip of your handsome body you got me?" Gavin pressed closer for now though, and wondered just how much trouble they'd be in if they did just stay home.

  
  


RK smiled, one of many to come. “I’m down for that,” He murmured. “That sounds wonderful, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupo here!
> 
> To explain my take on hanahaki- first off, you can have it repeatedly. It's not a soulmate thing, it's an infection born from the love you feel for another. This means it can be a bad thing, if you fell in love with someone you don't truly know(look up the meaning of petunias and guess what happened with Gavin's first run of it). Once you get it, you're more prone to get it again.
> 
> Also being rejected does not mean death. You get what are called 'wilts' or 'the wilts'- basically, until your body gets the first natural cold chill, you'll cough up dead, dry flowers. It's itchy and gross, but it's literally the flowers, and the love, dying from inside you. Some people head to cold areas just to get it to die out quick.
> 
> Also- Hanahaki can be slow, or incredibly fast, but it always starts in the spring. It really depends on both- how many times you've gotten it and how strong that love is. For Gavin, this is his third time getting it and he didn't truly realize it was Nines at first. If it wasn't for the OP, he would've probably been able to put it off until mid-fall.
> 
> There's the 'death bloom', or the final bloom, where you have maybe a day left. It's right at the clavicle, and you stop feeling pain. Petals just fall out of your mouth, and you can see where it tries to go *out* of you. Gavin's being at the ninth rose was purely for the irony.
> 
> Other notes: You guys can guess who the second bloom was- it was definitely someone from the DPD. I'll leave this here though incase Ads has anything to add later!


End file.
